<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>counting the days by moegan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198704">counting the days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moegan/pseuds/moegan'>moegan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"BUT MY TRAINING" "-BUT A VIRUS!", Comfort, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Vegeta (Dragon Ball) vs Feelings, Vegeta being Vegeta (Dragon Ball), basically vegeta cant sit still, be prepared for a LOT of snark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:08:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moegan/pseuds/moegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the sirens began to blare and the news rang out across the world about the deadly virus sweeping the planet, your heart stopped.</p><p>It was so very convenient that you were at Capsule Corporation when the announcement of a worldwide pandemic broke. Bulma has a state of the art lock down chamber, stocked with non-perishable items and big enough to house most of the fighters and their families.</p><p>Air gushes from the door as the airlock closes you all inside.</p><p>“This is so stupid, Bulma! Our Saiyan cells are not susceptible to silly little viruses like you weaklings. Kakarot and I will be just fine!”</p><p>-</p><p>A daily installment series of a quarantine au that nobody asked for, but I'm providing anyways!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bulma Briefs &amp; Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Son Goku &amp; Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Vegeta (Dragon Ball) &amp; Reader, Vegeta (Dragon Ball)/Reader, Vegeta (Dragon Ball)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the sirens began to blare and the news rang out across the world about the deadly virus sweeping the planet, your heart stopped.</p><p>It was so very convenient that you were at Capsule Corporation when the announcement of a worldwide pandemic broke. Bulma has a state of the art lock down chamber, stocked with non-perishable items and big enough to house most of the fighters and their families.</p><p>Air gushes from the door as the airlock closes you all inside.</p><p>“This is so stupid, Bulma! Our Saiyan cells are not susceptible to silly little viruses like you weaklings. Kakarot and I will be just fine!”</p><p>Vegeta’s usually misplaced pride in his race actually makes sense for half a second, if you don’t think too hard. Bulma scoffs, crossing her arms, “You might not die from the virus, <em>Mighty Prince of Nothing</em>, but you could carry it and infect other people!”</p><p>The Saiyan Prince growls, turning away from her to start stalking the lengths of the room. His pacing makes you antsy, but you’re glad that he’s safe. Meanwhile, your nose is tucked into the pages of a book, your bed covered in blankets with your bags neatly stacked under the frame of the mattress. You had been prepared once the government announced there might be a potential quarantine - stashing books and supplies and whatnot. Boredom can be almost as deadly as some illnesses, and you swore you would keep yourself busy in a time as crazy as this. </p><p>You can hear Vegeta’s ramblings on about how it’s ridiculous that he’s cooped up in such a small space with a group of weak earthlings. You can only take it for a little while before you snap, your mind unable to concentrate on the words on the pages in front of you.</p><p>“Enough already!”</p><p>Vegeta’s head snaps in your direction, eyes narrowed as he looks down his nose at you. His upper lip curls into a snarl and you prepare yourself for a snarky argument.</p><p>“Whether or not you like it, Bulma is right.” You sit up straighter, thumbing at the pages of your book, “Now you can make the next few days as easy as possible, or you can complain the whole time and make everyone miserable!”</p><p>Something must click in his prideful brain because Vegeta’s jaw clamps shut and he twists away from you to glare at the wall. You return your attention to your book, thankful for the peace and quiet.</p><p>Although, it doesn’t last long.</p><p>The grunts and sound of crumbling concrete make you wince only a couple of hours later.</p><p>“Vegeta!” you shout. Your eyes are practically bugging out of your head, “Are you <em>kidding</em> me?!”</p><p>He’s growling at you like an animal, eyes narrowed as the base of his scalp flickers golden. You roll your eyes and stand to your feet, walking over with your book still in one hand, the other used to poke the center of his chest, “I can’t even concentrate! You are <em>insufferable</em>!”</p><p>“Oh, quit being such a bitch!” Vegeta takes a deep breath before snatching your wrist in his grasp, “Nobody cares about your stupid book!”</p><p>You roll your eyes, “<em>I care. </em>And since I’m the one reading it, I think my opinion matters!”</p><p>He scowls, “I cannot let my training slip, not for one day! Kakarot will <em>not </em>surpass me!”</p><p>“<em>Kami, </em>I-gah! You’re such a pain.” You smack his chest with your book, “This is <em>serious, </em>Vegeta. Just because you’re miserable in here doesn’t mean you have to make us all miserable.”</p><p>The look that flashes in his eyes makes your spine go rigid, eyes wandering over his face and landing on his lips. You feel heat rush to your cheeks and tempestuous thoughts fly through your mind. Vegeta’s tongue presses flat against his lips as he considers you. You’ve never felt so bare in front of anyone before.</p><p>You shove your finger into his chest one last time before returning to your small room, clambering atop the bed and picking your book back up from where you left off.</p><p>Although, this time when you’re unable to focus on the pages, it’s not due to the racket outside, but rather the thoughts inside the walls of your mind. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. DAY TWO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A daily installment series of one shots on being in quarantine with Vegeta &amp; DBS Co. Come back each night starting 3/18 for a new fic for the next 14 days! also, did a quick name change!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Its obvious that this quarantine is getting to both of the Saiyans much more quickly than the other fighters. They have no patience, and the inability to sit still means they’re practically buzzing out of their skin. Vegeta is worse than Goku, but that’s mostly because hes much more isolated. Goku at least has his kids and Chi-Chi to keep him busy, not to mention Krillin and Master Roshi.</p><p>Vegeta is going to bury himself in the trail he’s been pacing for the past week, and you’re actually starting to feel concern for the Saiyan Prince. You sigh, tucking your page and sliding your book under your pillow. Its not easy to approach him, since hes always on edge and you have no understanding of the Saiyan version of personal space.</p><p>“Hey,” you tap him on the shoulder.</p><p>When he twists you around, your back against the wall and his hand on the base of your throat, you’re surprised to say the least.</p><p>You choke and he removes his thumb from your esophagus, fear and fight glimmering in his irises. Something akin to an apology parts his mouth but you cant hear it over the pounding of blood in your ears as your breath rushes into your lungs. You blink several times to fade the stars from your vision, but his actions only make you angrier than you were before. All concern has flooded from your body and is now replaced with fury based in fear.</p><p>“You are way too uptight!” Your voice is hoarse and you clutch at your throat in an attempt to soothe your skin. As you tilt your head, you glare upward at him, your free hand pressing into his pectoral, “You really should take care of that. You being jumpy just makes it worse for the rest of us!”</p><p>Something perks up in the Saiyan’s demeanor at your challenging tone. He tilts his head and you realize hes still got you boxed in, making you feel small against his dense frame. One of his palms is resting flat against the wall, the plane of his chest mere inches from yours, and the heat pumping in his veins thanks to his Saiyan blood is infectious and you find your cheeks burning.</p><p>The words that come out of his mouth next send lava down your spine, pooling the warmth in your belly.</p><p>“Are you volunteering?”</p><p>You choke on your own saliva, eyes widening enough to make him chuckle. Vegeta tilts his head and shifts his feet forward, other hand jutting out to cage you between his arms. The caps of his knees brush against your thighs and it makes your breath hitch. You must look like a mess to him, practically panting at the slightest of touches.</p><p>Being isolated during this quarantine has effected you more than you originally thought it might. You’ve kept to yourself for the most part, much to everyone else’s dismay. Bulma is eager to chit chat and Chi-Chi can’t stop worrying over everyone, but you have managed to hide away in your small quarters with a book in your hand most days.</p><p>“Where’s that tongue of yours now?” he patronizes you, leaning closer. A smirk upturns his lips, “You’re all bark and no bite, earthling?”</p><p>Your hand on his chest curls around the fabric of his uniform, his chest plate nowhere to be seen. You can’t help it as you push yourself up on your toes, chest brushing over his, “Would you like for me to bite you, Prince?”</p><p>You’re just about to sink your teeth into the taut skin of his neck for nothing other than the satisfaction of wiping the smirk off of his face when you hear footsteps one hallway away.</p><p>“Let me go,” you grumble, pushing against his chest. He’s still got you caged under the thick muscle of his body and you want to get away before anyone puts two and two together that you were about to jump his bones.</p><p>Vegeta’s mouth ghosts over the shell of your ear as he whispers, “What, ashamed of me, little earthling?”</p><p>Just as Bulma turns the hallway corner, you feel a <em>whoosh </em>of energy and then you’re alone, panting against the wall with a flush on your cheeks and your knees pressed together.</p><p>“You are wound <em>way too tight</em>,” Bulma chuckles. “I’ve decided if this quarantine lasts through the week, we’re breaking out the alcohol!”</p><p>You’re ashamed of Vegeta’s ability to manipulate your body so easily, and so as you turn in the general direction of where the Saiyan Prince bolted off to, you make yourself a promise: <em>I will break him.</em></p><p>---</p><p>You spot him the next morning, looking out a window, his back to the rest of the world. A smirk upturns your lip and you force yourself over to him. After his forward comments the prior day, you weren’t able to sleep. All you could do was toss and turn, thinking about the implications to what he’d said - <em>Are you volunteering</em>?</p><p>You approach him from behind, pressing your chest to his back before running your palms down over his shoulders, tracing the contours of his pectorals with the tips of your fingers.</p><p>“What’cha lookin’ at?” you ask him slowly, trying your best to project your voice as sultry as possible. You nudge your nose against the back of his scalp, the entirety of your torso flat against his back. You feel his shoulder muscles ripple as he tenses.</p><p>Vegeta clicks his tongue, “Tch, none of your business, you foul earth-woman.”</p><p>You bare your teeth and graze your mouth over the curve of his ear, murmuring gently, “Wish you were training?”</p><p>“Wish you would leave me the hell alone,” he snaps, turning so your mouth disconnects from his ear.</p><p>For a moment, you wonder if maybe you read his actions wrong yesterday when he asked you if you were volunteering to help him relieve a little stress. You start to unravel yourself from him and then he yanks you by your wrists, causing your chest to bob against his shoulders.</p><p>“If you <em>must</em> know,” he snarls, releasing his touch, “Saiyans require more vitamins to operate than you average mortals.”</p><p>You rest your chin against his shoulder and hook your arms around his chest, holding onto him at the collar. You press a kiss to the spot where his jaw and neck meet, nudging your nose against him. You’re so close to him that you can feel when his throat bobs and his breath hitches. You restrain from cupping him through his fighting uniform, trying to keep the game going. You cannot give in first, no matter how enticing his body is.</p><p>“So you need a lil’ sunsine?” you pester him, pinching him at the waist. You nip him at the ear and then unravel yourself from him, “No wonder you’re so agitated.”</p><p>Vegeta turns to give you some snarky response, but he’s baffled to see you retreating to the common area before he has the chance to snag you by your shirt.</p><p>The Prince smirks, his body quivering under the chance of a challenge while being cooped up during the quarantine.</p><p>“Oh,” he laughs, your name uttered like a promise on his lips, “I won’t let you get the better of me.”</p><p>--</p><p>And so it goes, for the next few days, the two of you trade touches.</p><p>Vegeta’s hand on your thigh under the dinner table, your palm brushing his shoulder as you pass, his hands on your hips when he needs to slip by you. </p><p>You’ve never been so tightly wound in your life - you wish your competitive nature would allow you to be the first to burst. Each and every time the pads of his fingers touch your skin, you feel your pulse skyrocket and your core turns to molten magma, boiling and begging to be released.</p><p>The combination of the quarantine and the social edging that Vegeta is putting you through makes your emotions rather tumultuous. You’re sitting in the common area, your book between your hands and a bottle of water on the table next to you, when Vegeta makes his appearance.</p><p>“How pathetic,” he chuckles, running his fingertips over your shoulders before making his way to the kitchen. “Even when you’re forced to spend time with so few people in such a small space, you still manage to be alone.”</p><p>It shouldn’t bother you, really, it shouldn’t. </p><p>You should be able to brush off the comment and keep reading, but something stumbles in your psyche and you find the heat of tears threatening to cloud your vision. You curl yourself into a ball and pay him no mind, thinking that maybe - <em>just maybe </em>- he’ll walk away and leave you in peace to wrangle your emotions.</p><p>Instead, his hand finds its way back to your shoulder, thumb kneading into the flesh of your back, “Is that all you’re going to do until we get out of here? <em>Read</em>?”</p><p>“What’s it to you?”</p><p>Vegeta’s hand yanks away from you as if he’s been burned, eyes wide when he looks down at you. His voice catches in his throat, causing a stutter, but you’re on your feet before he can do anything.</p><p>You’re embarrassed when you feel the first tear slip down your cheek; angry that he has seen you weak. Your lips twist into a snarl, “What was it you said to me - <em>leave me the hell alone.”</em></p><p>The sound of your footsteps is the only thing that echoes in the small room as you exit. You find your way back to your makeshift room and you open your book again in an attempt to distract yourself from the range of emotions trying to pump through your bloodstream. You swallow a thick lump and force your eyes to track over the words on the pages.</p><p>You get another two chapters in before you hear a gentle knock on your door.</p><p>“I’m not in the mood for alcohol, Bulma,” you wipe at your eyes, clearing them of mist. “Please, just leave me be.”</p><p>“Sorry to disappoint,” the gruff voice comes from the doorway.</p><p>Your head snaps upward and a lone tear drips down your cheek. You shut your book with a thud, “What do you want?”</p><p>“What the hell happened to you earlier?” Vegeta asks unceremoniously. He’s never been one to mince words, and now is no exception. You grit your teeth together and look away from him, unable to make eye contact. He smirks despite the situation, “I was just starting to have a little fun.”</p><p>“Shut the hell up,” you throw your book at him. The binding makes a gentle thudding noise as it collides with his chest. Vegeta catches it and places the book on the table beside your bed, tilting his head in silent questioning.You continue to ignore his gaze, your eyes trained on the wall.</p><p>Vegeta takes a step forward, allowing the door to shut behind him. He takes up so much space in the small room, his bulky form practically filling up the room. His knees press into the mattress as he reaches out to grasp you around the wrist, unable to take you looking away from him any longer.</p><p>His chest wrenches you when you snag your arm away from his grip. Never in his lifetime did he imagine he would feel this way when someone ignored him. He is Saiyan royalty, and he knows how he can command a room. Even when he’s not the strongest, he is the proudest, and that reflects in the way that others treat him. </p><p>And yet, he does not wish to strike you to get you to pay attention to him, all he wants is to touch you by the jaw to turn your eyes. He wants to scold himself for trying to be so gentle.</p><p>“I’m just tired, Vegeta, that’s all,” you finally murmur, blinking hard to try and drive away the tears. You tilt your head back before looking him in the eye, hardening your features in an attempt to build an emotional wall.</p><p>The Saiyan shakes his head, “No, something else is afoot. What’s going on?”</p><p>“If you’re here to pester me, just go.” You grip your hands to fists in your lap, turning your body so your legs hang over the edge of the mattress. “I’m really not in the mood.”</p><p>Vegeta takes another cautious step forward as he examines you, eyes roaming over every inch of your body. He touches his thumb to your chin, using the crook of his index finger to tilt your head upward. You’re too tired to fight him, and if you were being honest - the touch feels good, welcome even.</p><p>“You’re angry.”</p><p>“Wow,” you deadpan, “what a scholar you are. Hangin’ with Gohan, have you?”</p><p>He growls under his breath but you’re not scared. Vegeta licks his lips before answering your volley, “Is it something I did? I thought we were in a mutual arrangement.”</p><p>“It’s nothing, Vegeta. I just got sensitive for a moment, don’t worry about it.” You circle your hands around his wrists, your body begging you to let him wash over you like a tidal wave.</p><p>When you tug at him, you’re shocked that he responds, coming to stand closer between your legs so his knees are captured by your body. He tilts his head and he reminds you of a curious animal, “Was it something I said? Back there?”</p><p>You rest your forehead against his abdomen. It allows you a moment of reprieve from looking into his intense eyes, but it also gives you the opportunity to feel <em>close.</em> All this quarantine has done is made you feel more isolated, which might be why his comment struck your heart strings. </p><p>“I-I’m so-” It’s like the words are choking him, daggers in his throat as he tries to speak. You laugh, turning so your cheek is flat to his pectoral, and your eyes gaze up at him, “You don’t have to apologize, I shouldn’t have gotten upset. I know you were just teasing.”</p><p>Vegeta shakes his head and allows his palms to thread into your hair at the back of your head, holding you gently, “I hope you don’t believe what I said. I did not mean it.”</p><p>“I know,” you answer. Your voice turns hoarse when you notice the glimmer in his eyes. Vegeta’s irises are so dark, you wonder how many shades make up the little orbs. Your palms graze his hips, thumbs dipping under the cloth of his shirt to trace muscle and sinew.</p><p>He takes the final step forward so his body is completely engulfed in your own. You share body heat, his knees trapped between your thighs. You want to squeeze him tightly, your thighs wrapped around him while he whispers in your ear. The thought alone makes a volley of passionate heat pool in your core and your hips cant upward to try and get some friction.</p><p>“Are you thinking about it?” he asks, borderline patronizing. Vegeta smirks, “I bet it’s all that’s been on your mind - if I can relieve you or not. How good I can make you feel, release some of that pent up energy buzzing around in your cells.”</p><p>Vegeta is as close as he can be to you now, your chest pressed against his lower abdomen as he towers above you. The valley of your chest matches with the planes of his dense muscle and he wants to let out a sound at the feeling. He leaves one hand in your hair, the other exploring the dips and curves of your back and shoulders and neck.</p><p>“The last few days have been torture, haven’t they?”</p><p>Your immediate reaction is to bob your head, words caught in your throat. God, you just want him to do whatever he wants with you, to use those hands and that mouth to have his way with your fragile earthly body. You’re not sure you could ever keep up with his Saiyan stamina, but you’re more than willing to try.</p><p>“Y-Yeah,” you manage, his commanding voice bringing out the obedience in you. You shake your head and wonder if you can keep yourself from diving headfirst into his deep end, but with the way his hands are working you and the depth of his voice makes it damn near impossible.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>,” he whispers, eyes able to travel down your shirt at this angle. Vegeta shakes his head and grips you by the thighs, snatching your body forward so your hips press into one another.</p><p>Vegeta grins, “So, who will break first?”</p><p>“Y-You’re the one touching me,” you choke out the words, the weight of your own tongue too much to bear. You lick your lips, “I believe that means you lose.”</p><p>He raises a brow at you and your body turns into clay, ready to be molded by his intentions. Vegeta takes a short breath and you notice his throat bobs; you wonder for a moment if he’s as nervous as you.</p><p>“I am the Mighty Prince Vegeta,” he rasps against the bow of your lips, “I never lose.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>PREVIOUSLY...</p><p>Vegeta grins, “So, who will break first?”</p><p>“Y-You’re the one touching me,” you choke out the words, the weight of your own tongue too much to bear. You lick your lips, “I believe that means you lose.”</p><p>He raises a brow at you and your body turns into clay, ready to be molded by his intentions. Vegeta takes a short breath and you notice his throat bobs; you wonder for a moment if he’s as nervous as you.</p><p>“I am the Mighty Prince Vegeta,” he rasps against the bow of your lips, “I never lose.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your voice sits still in your throat, growing thick and heavy the longer you keep yourself quiet. Vegeta’s body is warm, doing nothing to help the boiling in your belly. Your palms wrap around his thighs to hold yourself steady, “You’ve been thinking about it too, haven’t you?”</p><p>Vegeta’s face turns red and his irises harden to crystalline, “Vulgar woman, trying to understand the thoughts of a prince. You have no idea what I’ve been thinking.”</p><p>“Then show me, Prince,” you say lowly, blinking slow as you look him in the eyes. </p><p>A smirk overtakes him, the confidence rolling off of his body in waves, “Oh, you pesky little woman. Trying to goad me into battle.”</p><p>“Is it a battle if I’m winning?” You press your chest further into him, kneading the flesh of his thighs under your fingertips as you roll your body. Your hips want to cant upward at the feel of his muscle bulging under your touch but you restrain yourself out of pure spite. You will not let him win this game this early - no matter how inviting his touch may be.</p><p>“Tch,” Vegeta grabs you up to deposit you on the mattress, your head bobbing against your pillow as you settle. A feeble squeak parts your lips and he laughs patronizingly in response, “I’ll show you a battle, woman.”</p><p>“Is that a threat,” you pause to wrap your legs around his hips, “or a promise?”</p><p>Vegeta growls as you palm at his uniform, begging to find purchase at some part of the fabric. But really, all you want is his skin. You want to feel the heat of his Saiyan blood pumping under your fingertips as you dig your nails into him and he rolls his body into you.</p><p>“You filthy little,” he trails off, unable to finish the sentence, shaking his head in a mixture of competitive anger and amusement. You pull your hands away, gripping the sheets to keep yourself from him. All of your hard work will not be undone by your needy hands.</p><p>Your eyes are trained in on Vegea’s face as you watch him as closely as you can in this tight space, attempting to decipher what’s going on in his mind. Is he losing his resolve as quickly as you are? Surely not, he wouldn’t boast that he’s the proudest of his race if he crumbled so easily under a mere earthling.</p><p>He’s staring down at you intensely, irises trailing over each feature of your face as the silence drags out. The muscles in his forearms pulse as he restrains himself hovering over you. </p><p>Vegeta tilts his head, almost as if he’s fine tuned to the way your body is flushing underneath him, “Wow, little woman. I’m impressed.”</p><p>You grit your teeth together, the small muscles of your jaw quivering under the stress. He’s patronizing you and yet, for some reason, all it does is light the fire in your core to burn brighter. </p><p>“I can feel it in your energy,” he murmurs, lowering his face down so he can touch the tip of his nose over the bridge of yours. He’s slow, tantalizing, and your hands are shaking at your sides, begging to tousle with his hair and his clothes. Vegeta chuckles darkly, raising a brow just enough for you to know he’s having fun toying with you, “All of your energy is balling up here.”</p><p>He presses the heel of his palm against the curve of your belly, just under your navel. You have to bite down on the inside of your cheek to hold in the moan that scratches at the back of your throat. You swallow and press your cheek into the pillow, praying for some relief from the heat. The cool sheet does little to quell the burning of your skin, but it at least provides some distraction from his eyes.</p><p>Vegeta surprises you when he bites down on your earlobe. The action alone is enough to drag your hands to bury into the hair at the nape of his neck and tug. You stifle a whine, screwing your eyes shut as your back arches to press fully to his chest.</p><p>“Screw you,” you mumble, barely able to form words. Your eyes burst with stars and you turn to look him in the eyes, your grip on his hair allowing you to hold him how you want. Vegeta’s jaw drops as your fingertips dig into his scalp, full lips hung agape at your ministrations.</p><p>You pull him so your mouths are a hairsbreadth away, the both of you breathing heavy. His throat bobs and you allow your mind to wander - does he want to kiss you as much as you want to kiss him.</p><p>Vegeta’s palm curls from your waist to your backside, his fingers holding you in place. His upper lip shakes, brushing the bow of your mouth. You swallow and tilt your head back, the heel of your hands now on his cheeks as you try to angle him how you want.</p><p>Finally, he smirks, answering your insult, “I’ll bet you want to.”</p><p>You roll your eyes, but you’re cut off when his mouth slots against yours. You gasp, your lips parted, and he wastes no time in pressing his tongue to your teeth. It surprises you at how gentle and slow he’s being; so much so that it almost feels like an entirely different person is kissing you.</p><p>Your thumb brushes over the top of his cheekbone and your eyes flutter shut. He keeps your hips snapped to his with the hand on your ass, the other wrapping around the base of your neck, thumb at the juxtaposition of your jaw. </p><p>“I win,” you mumble, completely starstruck with his mouth pulling and tugging on your own.</p><p>The declaration makes him stumble, parting from you just enough to make you follow him, your neck arching to try and continue the kiss. Vegeta nips your top lip with his teeth, the rumble of a growl making his chest quiver.</p><p>“Kissing does not count, earthling,” Vegeta begins a biting trail of kisses down your jaw until his voice is in your ear, “I’m going to make you beg for it. That’s the deal.”</p><p>If your competitive nature wasn’t so strong, you’d drop your jaw and whine for him. Instead, you lean forward and lick a stripe up his neck, nipping at his earlobe, “Is that a challenge?”</p><p>Vegeta holds you down by the hips, the hand on your neck traveling over the valley of your breasts to cup your core through your cotton sweatpants. He glowers down at you, but it doesn’t feel malicious. Rather, the look spurs you on. You will not let him beat you - you will be the one to have him break, begging at your knees.</p><p>His thumb presses against your clothed clit, but the sensation makes your shoulders arch off the bed, your body searching for some sort of friction. You trample down a whine, keeping it caged in your chest, “I’ll take that as a yes.”</p><p>You lean upward to press a bruising kiss to his mouth, gripping him by the hair to hold him to you. Vegeta’s hand travels from your hips to your chest, thumb and index finger taking your nipple and twisting. Even through your bra and shirt, your skin tingles.</p><p>Vegeta’s mouth is just as hot as yours, his fangs sharp under your tongue as you explore his mouth. He fights back against you, pushing your head further into the pillow. Smirking, he murmurs, “You have the strength of a Saiyan. Are you sure you’re from earth?”</p><p>“Born and raised,” you manage, rolling your hips against him. You’re not surprised to feel the hardness of his cock bulging against the fabric of his suit, but you are surprised just how well you can feel him.</p><p>You chuckle, “Prince, are you so sure you won’t be the first to buckle? It feels like you’re rather...<em>needy</em>.”</p><p>“You couldn’t take me if you tried,” Vegeta growls into your neck. He bites bruising kisses into your tender skin, oscillating between sucking and licking your throat.</p><p>When you roll your hips again, you put more power into it, and you actually swear you hear a keening sound break apart his love bites.The sound alone boosts your ego and you wonder if you could get him to break right here in your bed. You hold his head with one hand and the other digs into the muscles of his shoulder, kneading the planes of dense sinew.</p><p>“Give it time,” Vegeta whispers the promise in a gravelly voice as he toys with your earlobe. “You’ll be begging me to leave your clothes in a pile on the floor.”</p><p>He’s kissing you again and it’s all a sensory overload. His hands massaging your skin, his mouth claiming you for his own, his body tearing into you. You feel your eyes roll back in your head as he sucks another hickey into your collarbone. The wetness pooling between your thighs makes your body keen for some sort of relief.</p><p>“The things I’d do to your fragile little body,” he chuckles in your ear. He licks the curve of your jaw, “I can’t wait to tear into this sweet little thing.”</p><p>Vegeta brushes his thumb against your clothed nipple again and you can’t hide the way your body plays into him, not even when you’re trying so hard to keep it a secret. He laughs and the breath that washes over your neck makes goosebumps bloom, “Humans have a tenth of the stamina of a Saiyan. Better be careful what you bargain for, earthling.”</p><p>Your eyes widen and you go to retort, but another voice in the distance of the quarantine hide-out makes your whole body freeze.</p><p>“All right, everyone! It’s time to break out the games!” </p><p>You’ve never felt such a duality of emotions towards Bulma. You simultaneously hate and love her - thank Kami she’s giving you some relief from this Saiyan, but you’re also not done with him yet.</p><p>Vegeta turns your face so he can look you in the eyes, index and thumb holding your jaw in place, “Saved by Bulma. What a shame.”</p><p>You roll your eyes and tug at the tufts of hair you have in your grasp, “You should be grateful, Prince. I’d have you on your knees before too long.”</p><p>“I’ve never been on my knees,” Vegeta snarks, raising a brow to challenge you. “I’d like to see you try.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. DAY FOUR</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You never expected Goku to be so great at Mario Kart. His senses are heightened to the point where he knows which buttons to press before the curve of the track comes up on the screen.</p><p>“Ha ha!” Goku giggles, rolling around on the couch. He points his finger at you, “I beat you again!”</p><p>You roll your eyes and lean further into the corner of the couch, pouting just enough to draw Vegeta’s eyes. He smirks at you, raising a brow. Your whole body floods with heat at the sight of his expression, remembering how it mirrored the way he looked down on you earlier when he had you pinned to your mattress not long ago.</p><p>“One more time,” you shove your finger into Goku’s bicep, glaring him down, “I’ll get you this time! Different track, and I’m picking!”</p><p>Goku is giggling to himself as you go through the motions of choosing a new game. He, of course, chooses Donkey Kong, because he is <em>that predictable</em>. You let the game choose a random character on your behalf because you’re just so <em>pissed </em>that you can’t win. Normally, you’d wipe the floor with anyone who chose to challenge you on the game, but your mind is stuck on one Saiyan Prince and you’re finding it hard to focus. </p><p>Vegeta, right on time as if he were listening to your mind, saunters behind the couch where you and Goku are currently sitting, leaning forward on his forearms so his head is between the two of you.</p><p>He looks at you, ever the sarcastic expression on his face, “So, I thought you were the reigning champion of this game, hmm? And here you are, losing to this lower-class Saiyan.”</p><p>“I don’t buy into your stupid class system, <em>Vegeta</em>,” you groan, gripping the controller tighter so you don’t reach around to slap him in his smug face. Or kiss him, whichever might embarrass him more in front of the others.</p><p>“Regardless of that, you’re still losing,” he sneers. Vegeta turns and his nose brushes your temple, the breath from his words sending a fresh set of goosebumps down your neck. “Why don’t you let me go this time? I’m sure I can beat Kakarot, and it won’t take me twelve tries to do so.”</p><p>You turn your head so you can look him in the eyes, the tips of your noses touching you’re so close. You raise your eyebrows in a challenge, “Is that a challenge?”</p><p>The words you echoed earlier in your bed with him swearing he’d make you beg must reverberate in his mind, because he takes a step back from you and you notice his throat bobs. You smirk, turning back to the game, taking advantage of him letting his guard down.</p><p>-</p><p>Somehow, someway, you manage to beat Goku. It’s not by much, literally by tenths of a second, but you do it.</p><p>You squeal, standing to your feet to throw your hands in the air, “Hah, I win! Suck it, Goku!”</p><p>Goku looks around in confusion, “S-Suck <em>what</em>?”</p><p>Laughter peals from everyone in the room but you’re interrupted when Vegeta snatches the controller from your hands, “Fine, enough! I’m going to beat Kakarot now. You’ve been playing too long anyway.”</p><p>You push yourself into the corner of the couch, curling your legs underneath yourself to get more comfortable. Vegeta chooses his character - Bowser, of course - and he and Goku start on the first track.</p><p>It’s amusing, to say the least. Vegeta keeps elbowing Goku in the side to try and throw him off, and Goku uses his knee and ankle to push Vegeta around. They’re both shouting at one another the whole time, so you’re not surprised when Vegeta’s hair flashes golden as Goku beats him for the third time in a row. </p><p>“Kakarot, I swear, if you throw one of those damn shells at me again!” Vegeta grips the controller so hard that it cracks. He points a finger in Goku’s face, “You’re cheating!”</p><p>“It’s not cheating if it’s a part of the game, ‘Geeta,” you laugh, poking him with your toe. He grasps you by the ankle and yanks you just enough to make your eyes go wide, and then drops your foot into his lap.</p><p>You’re surprised at the gesture, but you take a chance and leave your foot in his lap, snaking the other around behind his back. It’s a good thing that he’s not wearing his chest plate, or else it would be digging mercilessly into your shin every time he moves. He rests his forearms on your leg while he’s waiting for Goku to choose his character and a new track map.</p><p>You flex your calf muscle to try and get his attention, his thumb tapping against your shin bone as he waits impatiently. Vegeta turns to glance at you, leaving you flustered as he drops his left eye in a quick wink before returning to the game.</p><p>The blush on your face is not so obvious in the darkness of the bunker, and you’re thankful that Bulma turned off the lights to make the video game easier to see. Everyone takes turns after Vegeta is fed up with losing - the controllers pass around to Gohan and Videl and Bulma and the others.</p><p>At some point during the shenanigans, you grabbed a blanket to wrap yourself up in. You draped it over your legs, but you didn’t bother too much with the part of your body that Vegeta is holding hostage, given his hot Saiyan skin is keeping you rather heated by himself.</p><p>After another couple of hours of playing, Vegeta drags the blanket across his waist, the arm that is closest to you tucking under it to brush along the inside of your thighs. Your whole body bristles at the touch, muscles twitching as you try to keep a straight face. Goku is the only one close enough to possibly see what he’s doing, but he’s too wrapped up in the competition on the screen to pay attention.</p><p>“Gee-”</p><p>You’re cut off by a sharp pinch to your thigh, your hand flush against your mouth as you stifle the sounds you want to make. You look across at Vegeta, but he’s looking directly at the screen, face otherwise blank. Swallowing, you push your hand underneath the blanket to guide his hand right to where you want it. </p><p>Vegeta’s thumb presses against your clothed core, the heat there making him smirk. He swirls the pad of his finger and you have to bite down on one of your knuckles to keep from crying out.</p><p>The tip of his knuckle brushes along the entirety of your folds, pushing just enough to slip the fabric against you to collect the slick that’s gathered there. You don’t miss the little satisfied chuckle the vibrates his chest, his palm half-covering his mouth as he continues his ministrations.</p><p>He touches you long enough to build a frustrated coil in your stomach. You want to yank your pants down and let him have you right here, in front of God and everybody, but your sensible side screams at you to withdraw yourself from him. </p><p>You lock your hand around his to stop him, and this draws his attention. He raises a brow and it shakes you to your core, sending a jolt down your spine. His thumb presses into your very center, and it’s uncomfortable until he pulls it back out and runs his knuckle against you again. Now that the fabric is wet with your slick, it makes the action much more pleasurable.</p><p>Vegeta oscillates between being still and torturing you for the next twenty minutes. You’re nowhere near close to a climax, but your whole body is buzzing with the imaginative ideas you’ve come up with in the meantime. You’ve thought about him holding you down and snapping his hips into you, you’ve thought of coming around his fingers and on his mouth, and you’ve even imagined riding him until you feel him pulsing into you, coating you until you’re full of him.</p><p>“How about a movie to wind you guys down?” Bulma giggles, thumbing through a few titles. You’re thankful for her interruption, <em>again</em>, because it causes Vegeta to unravel himself from you, readjusting against the couch.</p><p>He sits up a little straighter, his arm that was currently just shoved between your thighs now laced across the back of the couch like a trophy. You chew on the inside of your lip before making a daring decision.</p><p>You turn your body so your head is rested against his shoulder, arm strewn across his lap underneath the blanket that’s now concealing you both. The weight of his hand on your back is unexpected, his thumb brushing your rib cage as you settle into him.</p><p>The movie has barely started before you’re cupping Vegeta through his suit. His cock twitches beneath the thin fabric and you can’t keep the smug smirk off your face. You brush your thumb over the head of his dick and he blows a breath out over the top of your head, his fingertips digging into the skin of your back.</p><p>You toy with him, your thumbnail tracing the outline of him in his pants, before he leans down far enough to grab you by the ass. You’re thankful that Goku vacated the couch to sit with Chi Chi across the room, because the oblivious Saiyan would’ve said something already. </p><p>Vegeta is harsh with his hand holding you, but it does nothing to deter you from continuing your little game. He had you wet and panting earlier, it’s only fair that he gets his due. With a little more vigor, you brush the heel of your palm up and over him. The way his cock bulges in his suit gives you confidence and you want to whine at the lack of feeling him where you really want him, but you hold back your primal nature and keep rubbing him through his clothes, careful not to make too much movement so the others won’t be able to see.</p><p>“Keep it up,” he growls in your ear, snatching you at the waist to drag you upward, “and I’ll make sure you regret it later.”</p><p>You turn so you can look him in the eyes, a playful glimmer there that makes him burn brighter, “Promise?”</p><p>Vegeta bares his fangs to you and you feel the low rumble in his chest, but it only makes you wish you could go much further right here and now. However, you have a little public decency, so despite your desires, you settle for your hand on his groin. </p><p>He’d be lying if he didn’t say half of your appeal comes from your ability to challenge him. There aren’t many humans who are willing to tell him no, or to fight back against his normal commanding spirit. He can’t even pay attention to the movie, what with the way your hand is moving against him and the feel of your ass in his palm. If he weren’t trying to mess with you mentally to get you to beg him to bed you, he’d grab you up right now and toss you over his shoulder so he could take care of the issue you both obviously have.</p><p>“Son of a <em>bitch</em>,” he groans when the movie gets loud enough for him to release some of the tension built up in his chest. Vegeta grits his teeth, the muscles of his jaw flexing.</p><p>You leave him alone after that, not sure that you could sit through too much of the Saiyan’s wrath, depending on how he wants to treat you after this. His hand relieves your ass, dragging under your shirt to feel your skin. The scowl on his face lessens to a gentle frown and you find yourself wanting to reach up to push away the wrinkles on his forehead and mouth, but you think better of it. Even if you’re falling headfirst for the Saiyan Prince, you know that all of this is just a game to him, nothing serious. He’ll probably forget you even exist after this quarantine is over. </p><p>The end credits break you out of your melancholy and your eyes snap upward. Goku picks Chi Chi up and tells everyone goodnight. Bulma flashes you a knowing grin as she takes out the disk from the player and helps get Goten into bed. You hold the blanket around your shoulders, careful that no one sees Vegeta’s hand falling from the hem of your shirt as you stand.</p><p>A small smile passes from you to him and then you’re walking to your room. There is a part of you that is soaked just at the thought of him following you, and you let yourself wonder if you will be the first to break. Vegeta must think of this as no different from his battles with Goku - nothing but a powerful ceiling that he must break through to brag about when it’s all over. Will you be nothing more than a trophy to him when the doors reopen and life turns back to normalcy? </p><p>You don’t have time to think about it, because just as you press the button to open your door, Vegeta’s body is pressed against yours, pushing your chest into the wall. He grabs you around the waist, his mouth hot when he breathes into your ear.</p><p>“Thought you would get off that easy?” he growls as he licks the shell of your ear. You push yourself up on your toes and stifle the mewl that desperately crawls up your throat. You swallow thickly, “D-Don’t know what you’re talkin’ about.”</p><p>Vegeta chuckles and it makes his chest vibrate against your back, sending the rumbling straight to your core, igniting the fire that fell dormant towards the end of the night. His palms can hold your whole waist and it makes you feel very, <em>very </em>tiny in his grip.</p><p>“So you want to play it like that, do you?” His mouth trails gentle, wet kisses down the curve of your neck, “You were so fuckin’ wet, you know that? How wet are you now?”</p><p>His palm slips down the front of your abdomen to press his middle finger against the most sensitive part of your body. He’s already laughing in your ear, taunting you with his voice, “You do that for me? Huh?”</p><p>You don’t answer him out of pure spite alone, holding your head high as he brings his palm back upward to cup your chest. Vegeta runs his sharp canine fangs against the expanse of your shoulder, using his nose to nudge your shirt out of the way.</p><p>“Can I come in?” the Saiyan drawls out each word, the syllables making your stomach churn in the best way. You swallow the growing lump in your throat and nod, words stuck in your mouth like paste. You’re barely able to reach your arm out to press the button, but you do it, and he twirls both of your bodies in just the perfect way that you’re mirroring the position, but inside your room this time.</p><p>“Spread your legs,” Vegeta kisses the base of your throat, his hips against your ass. The soft <em>clink </em>of the door shutting allows you to let out the breath you’d been holding - you can’t be caught red-faced and bending under Vegeta’s every whim.</p><p>Even so, you do as he says, sparing a glance at him over your shoulder, “You touch me, you lose.”</p><p>“I know, baby,” his voice is thick and rough, his palm cupping you through your sweats. He chuckles, “You’re gonna <em>beg </em>me to touch you, and then it’ll be <em>your loss</em>.”</p><p>Your thighs tense as he runs his index fingertip up and down your clothed pussy, every nerve ending from your waist down on high alert. You press your forehead against the wall to try and relieve some of the feverish feeling, but it does you no good. All you can think about is being face down, ass up, letting him take you for all that you’re worth.</p><p>“Shit,” Vegeta’s finger is warm with the small amount of wetness he can gather from between your legs. “I could probably slide right into you, you’re so desperate for me. You sure you don’t want to just break down and beg?”</p><p>“I will not beg you,” you turn so you’re facing him, gripping his cheeks so his skin dents under your fingertips, “I’m going to be the first to bring the Saiyan Prince to his knees.”</p><p>The challenge makes his obsidian eyes light, brows raised as he considers you. Before you can kiss him, he juts his leg upward, knee burying into your pussy. You cant forward, your forehead rested against his shoulder, a gasp parting your lips to bear a whine.</p><p>“See there?” Vegeta coos, rubbing your shoulders with his free hand, “Wouldn’t it just be easier if you told me what you really wanted?”</p><p>There is silence for just a moment before his voice rings out in the room again, “Now, ride my thigh.”</p><p>You lay your head back against the wall again, your entire being scrutinized under his wandering eyesight. Vegeta exudes confidence from every pore of his body, his shoulders back and his arms tensed at his sides. He holds himself high, posture perfect even as he lingers over you.</p><p>“B-But,” you try to argue, “isn’t that-”</p><p>Your voice is stopped by a pert slap on your ass. You screw your eyes shut and swallow, your throat bobbing. Vegeta’s thumb traces up your jaw to your lower lip, “I wasn’t asking.”</p><p>You nod vigorously, the tip of your tongue brushing against the rough pad of his thumb as you begin to roll your hips against the dense muscle of his thigh. You’re already panting, eyes glazing over the more you thrust forward. He’s riding your high with you, his irises unable to focus on one part of you - your eyes, your lips, your jaw hanging open. </p><p>Vegeta slots his thumb between your teeth and you take the directive to lick and suck at the tip of his finger, a gentle grunt prying his mouth open enough for you to know that you’re undoing him just as much as he’s undoing you.</p><p>“I told you that you’d regret it, didn’t I? Making me so fuckin’ hard in front of everyone there,” Vegeta holds his palm under your jaw as you suckle his finger, the other hand gripping your ass with such a ferocity that you’re sure you’ll have fingerprinted bruises there in the morning. He presses the pad of his thumb on your tongue, keeping you from licking at him any longer.</p><p>He tilts his head, “What should we do to you, hmm?”</p><p>You know it’s rhetorical - you’re not meant to answer. And yet something makes you open your mouth, only for him to snap it shut with his palm, pushing your face against the wall as carefully as he can.</p><p>“Again, wasn’t asking you,” he chuckles, pumping his knee up into you as you recover from his jerking actions. Vegeta leans forward to lick a stripe up your neck, tugging your earlobe between his teeth, “I’m gonna make your ass bright red, make it hard for you to do anything tomorrow without thinking about me. How’s that sound?”</p><p>You know better than to answer this time. If he’s already going to spank you until your backside is blistered, you don’t want to make it worse by trying to do something he’s already told you not to do.</p><p>Vegeta has you by the thighs, picking you up to turn and deposit you on the bed. You shift around, licking your lips as you raise your hips in the air. He gently runs his fingertips over both sides of you, thumbs brushing your flesh in a tantalizing way that makes you want to shout at him to get on with it.</p><p>“How many do you think you can take?” Vegeta feels so far away now, his body still stood to the side of the bed as you lay there, ready to take whatever he wants to give you. At this point, you just want his touch, no matter what form it takes.</p><p>You don’t speak, still not sure if this is where he wants you to respond or not. He takes you by the hair at the nape of your neck and turns you to look at him, “How. Many.”</p><p>You rattle off a number, your lips practically going numb at the thought of him leaving little purple starbursts on your ass. Vegeta tilts his head and smirks, running his thumb against your jaw in a tender gesture. He leans down and captures your mouth in a kiss, toying with your lips as he kisses you. It’s so starkly different from the way he grabs your hips and holds you tightly. </p><p>“You okay?” his voice comes floating to your ears as he pulls away from your mouth with a small <em>smack</em>. You nod quickly, swallowing as you blink up at him. You can feel yourself slipping into a space that you’re not sure you want to come out of anytime soon. Your whole body tingles with the anticipation of his slaps, and you can’t help the tension in your muscles as he runs his fingertips against your thighs and back.</p><p>The first few are much more gentle than you expected - Vegeta’s only using a very small amount of his strength. You moan nonetheless, eyes screwing shut as you dig your face into the pillows. Each smack of your ass sends a shiver up your spine and a jolt of pleasure to your core. You want to squeeze your thighs together to add some friction to your clit, but he holds your legs apart when he notices your muscles begin to flutter.</p><p>“Still for me,” he mumbles, running a thumb up your spine. “Okay?”</p><p>You nod, trying to force your knees apart so you won’t try to cant upward. As he continues, his slaps get harder, testing the waters to see what you can take.</p><p>“I can take it,” you manage, blinking hard, “c’mon, Geeta.”</p><p>A string of curse words flies from his mouth before he gives you twenty straight harsh slaps with both of his hands. The tiniest of tears gathers in the corners of your eyes and then he’s joining you on the mattress, palms against your back in a soothing manner.</p><p>You mumble out the word <em>more</em>, but he can’t believe it. He shakes his head, “Little woman, I’ve got you quarantined in here. We can do more later.”</p><p>Your head is turning to watch as he clambers into bed beside you. At the incredulous expression on your face, he shrugs, “I very well can’t be caught sneaking back to my own room at this hour. You’d want to sully my good name?”</p><p>You take the hint, tucking yourself under the covers as well. He cups your face with his palm, thumb brushing your cheekbone and jaw in tandem, “How do you feel?”</p><p>“Good,” you yawn, the pad of his thumb stroking your lower lip. “Wish we could both put aside our pride, though.”</p><p>Vegeta laughs, and it’s genuine, <em>real</em>. You wonder if you’ve ever heard it before tonight, but you come to the conclusion that you haven’t. You tilt your head and kiss the pad of his finger. For a moment he looks down at you and you’re sure that you’re making up the expression on his face - one of pure adoration.</p><p>“I expected you to have given in already,” he admits, shoving an arm underneath his head. “It’s quite impressive that you haven’t.”</p><p>“Well, I do live to please.” You bite the tip of his thumb before settling against him, curling in on yourself as you shut your eyes. Vegeta’s chin rests against the top of your head and you know that tonight will be the best night of rest you’ve had since this quarantine started.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. DAY FIVE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You are not surprised when you wake up alone.</p><p>You turn to look at the dent Vegeta’s body has left in the bed and your body feels very cold. It’s silly, but you reach out and press your palm into the deepest spot, pouting to yourself. You wonder how long this game can truly go on. When the quarantine is over, will he forget? Will he move on? Will he even care?</p><p>Sighing, you roll back over, facing the door, considering going back to sleep to get passed more of the day.</p><p>You’re startled when a tanned face with dark eyes pops up, “Think you could get rid of me th-<em>ow</em>!”</p><p>Vegeta is thrown to the ground by your resounding combination slap and shriek. You cover your mouth with your hand as your heart rate spikes, eyes wide as he cradles his cheek.</p><p>Once you’ve come to your senses, you scramble to the floor, practically straddling him, “Oh no, Vegeta, I am so sorry.”</p><p>He tilts his head to you, the left side of his face bright pink from your slap. You grimace at the sight, cowering away from him.</p><p>“P-Please don’t be ma-<em>mm.” </em>You’re cut off by his mouth, his hands against your neck and waist, holding you tight. You press your palms flat against his chest, realizing all at once that he’s bare from the waist up, his skin blazing hot.</p><p>His kisses are biting, bruising almost, and you feel the soreness on your ass as he bobs you against his thighs to make himself more comfortable. Your fingers find every inch of skin possible to touch, the muscles of his chest and shoulders dense and rippling under your actions.</p><p>You break the kiss to start dragging your mouth across his throat, biting him here and there. He curses from above you, his hands digging into your hips as you rock your pelvis into his.</p><p>“Fuck, woman,” Vegeta groans into your ear, holding you by the neck as he ruts his hips upward. You push him downward so he’s flat on the floor, your body hovering above him. You hold yourself up with a hand on either side of him, eyes wide as you try to take him in fully - thick muscle, tight veins, strong jaw.</p><p>The thing you do next is completely compulsive, something you’ve wanted to do since the first time you saw him in his skin tight suit. You run your thumb over his pectoral before starting to kiss a trail from the base of his jaw, down his neck and over his collarbones until you reach the swell of his chest muscles. </p><p>One of the things you’ve always admired about both Goku and Vegeta is their muscular stature. Every time you spot them training on the front lawn, all you can think about is how the chiseled skin would feel under your mouth and hands. And now, you finally get to experience it firsthand. </p><p>You flicker your tongue over his collarbone and he squirms beneath you, his palms straining at your hips. The way his fingertips dig into you remind you of the night before, which brings another wave of slickness between your thighs.</p><p>You’re rolling your hips into him and he’s cursing beneath you, his palms guiding you atop him. You take advantage of his state to suck a hickey into the top of his pectoral. He seethes through his teeth, hands biting into your skin, and as you come up for air, he grabs a hand in your hair to hold you steady.</p><p>“Vulgar woman,” he practically growls, “how dare you mark me, Prince Vegeta?!”</p><p>You smirk, a little laugh parting your lips, “You like it, admit it.”</p><p>The blush that dusts his cheeks makes you giggle. You lean down and kiss him on his scowling lips, rotating your hips to distract him from the pulsing bruise on his chest. His hand relaxes in your hair the longer you kiss him, his mouth slotted against yours in such a way that makes you think you could kiss him for hours on end without stopping for more than breath.</p><p>“Want another?” you ask.</p><p>Vegeta narrows his eyes, “You’re lucky I’ve turned a new leaf, little woman. I used to kill anyone who put a mark on me.”</p><p>“Ah, yes,” you twirl the hair at the nape of his neck, fighting a smile by biting your lip, “I’m shaking in my boots, Prince Vegeta.”</p><p>You squeal when he hooks his leg around your thigh, shifting his weight to switch your positions - he’s atop you now, knees on either side of your body. Vegeta smirks down at you, a mischievous glint in his eyes. You reach up to cup his cheek with your palm, and you’ve never wanted to relentlessly kiss someone in your life as much as you do right now.</p><p>“I could reduce you to nothing right here, you know.” Vegeta nudges his nose along your jaw, nipping here and there at your skin to leave behind a pulsing patch. He chuckles and his breath hits the shell of your ear, sending a shiver down your spine, “You’d like that, though, wouldn’t you?”</p><p>You feel a heat gather beside your head and when you open your eyes, you see a tiny spark of bright blue energy jumping between his fingers. Your irises are swallowed by your pupils as you wonder what exactly he could be insinuating. You’ve never played with ki energy before, especially not like this. You’re the furthest thing from a fighter and you usually leave those aspects of life to the ones who like spending time in the ring.</p><p>The wide look in your eyes must alarm him, because the energy fades and he kisses the corner of your mouth, “How does breakfast sound?”</p><p>You want to groan and tackle him to the floor to kiss him breathless, but the softness of his irises convinces you otherwise. You nod, “What about walking in together? Y-You said last night...”</p><p>Vegeta shrugs, “It’ll be fine. We all sit at the same table anyway.”</p><p>The two of you stand up and you look down at your pajamas and then back up at the Saiyan. You swallow thickly and he cocks his head to the side in confusion, “What’s going on?”</p><p>“I, uh, I need to change,” you say, twisting your feet against one another. Your face is bright red - the room is small, the only way he won’t see you change is if he literally hides his face behind his hands.</p><p>He smirks, chuckling so it shakes his shoulders, “I’ll do the rest of my push ups while you change. You’ve got seventy-two push ups, make it snappy.”</p><p>There’s a <em>thud</em> as he drops to the floor, immediately starting to pump himself up and down in the push up position, muttering numbers under his breath. You hurry to grab a new shirt and the pair of jeans you wore earlier in the week, changing swiftly as his voice gets louder, signaling he’s closer to being done.</p><p>“Did I interrupt your training?” you ask, pulling your shirt over your head. Vegeta sits so he can stretch, “Hardly dignified enough to consider it training. I can’t do much in this underground space.”</p><p>You laugh, “I’m sure you and Goku are going stir crazy, what with being locked up in here.”</p><p>Vegeta stands, wiping his forehead on his bicep before tugging his shirt back on. He chuckles and reaches out to slap your ass as you open the door. A grunting sound echoes in the hallway as you reach around to where he slapped, covering your backside with your palms.</p><p>“Before you, yes,” Vegeta jogs backward, quirking up his brow at you before turning back around to walk alongside you. He doesn’t give you anymore details, and you don’t have time to ask because you’re already in the common area where Chi Chi has cooked a plethora of food for breakfast.</p><p>Goku has stacks of plates piled high, but he’s still working on even more. Chi Chi places three plates in front of where Vegeta slides into the bench, and you go to grab your own plate of food for yourself.</p><p>The remainder of the day, both you and Vegeta have an unspoken agreement that you aren’t directly speaking or interacting. Even so, his eyes are on you and he’s ultra aware of where you are in the bunker. He image-battles with Goku for a couple of hours before lunch and then you spend the afternoon reading in the living room while Gohan and Videl play board games and Krillin watches television.</p><p>Your ears perk up when a news warning flashes on the screen.</p><p>“<em>Given the numerous outbreaks and inability for professionals to create a vaccine, we have extended the worldwide quarantine for another seven days. Please stay safe, only leave your home for essentials, and be calm. Here is the hotline to call in need of...”</em></p><p>The weight of your heart sinks at the idea of being stuck underground for another seven days. It’s already been almost a week, and the only thing keeping you sane is your intense rivalry with Vegeta. It’s been the one way you’ve been able to be distracted from the mundane repetition of the days that have passed. </p><p>“That’s it!” Bulma shouts from the kitchen. She slams her palms down on the counter, “I’m breaking out the alcohol!”</p><p>“Bulma,” Vegeta admonishes from the other side of the room, “Don’t you know Saiyans metabolism is too high for your earthling ale?”</p><p>The blue-haired engineer chuckles darkly before reaching under the counter to bring out a fancy blue glass bottle, tipping it in the air toward Vegeta, “Oh, you silly Saiyan. I found some alcohol that’s not okay for us <em>earthlings </em>to drink, given our much weaker bodies. Should work on you and Goku though!”</p><p>You laugh, shaking your head, “Only you, Bulma.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. DAY SIX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do you really believe that this liquid can have an effect on us?” Vegeta spins the glass around in his hands, training his eyes on the glimmering liquid. It’s a golden elixir, sparkling like stars.</p><p>Bulma sighs, “Vegeta, I told you, humans can’t drink it. How would I know what the effects are?!”</p><p>“W-Well, I don’t know!” Vegeta narrows his eyes at her before looking back at his glass. You chuckle, already working on your second drink, “Vegeta, just man up and drink.”</p><p>His upper lip curls as he growls, “Tch, stupid little…”</p><p>Vegeta and Goku take a short swig of the substance, rolling it around in their mouths before gulping it down. Goku sticks his tongue out, “Blech! What the hell is that stuff?!”</p><p>“If you plan to keep pace with the earthlings, you will learn to drink,” Vegeta mumbles, bringing his glass to his lips again. You can’t help but side-eye him, wondering when he’s been around other earthlings who drink. You’ve only had a couple of beers or wine coolers with Bulma before, nothing serious.</p><p>Goku takes Vegeta’s advice, as per usual, and continues sipping on the golden drink as the night goes on.</p><p>You switch to liquor a little while in, your mind buzzing. You play board games and watch a movie, all of you laughing and kidding around as if there weren’t a worldwide quarantine going on just outside the Capsule Corporation doors.</p><p>“You listen to me, Kak’rot,” Vegeta half-slurs, pointing his finger into Goku’s cheek. He narrows his eyes, the controller straining in his grip, “I swear to god if you don’t <em>stop picking that damn monkey </em>as your character, I’m going to blas’ you into the sky!” </p><p>You’re laughing from your position on the couch, hand over your mouth as you watch the scene unfold. Your peripheral vision is starting to slip, but you know how to handle your alcohol, and you also have the ability to cut yourself off when enough is enough. You kick your legs across the couch, your thighs in Vegeta’s lap and your ankles in Goku’s. </p><p>Tilting your head back, you giggle, “All we need is a little fresh air and fire and this would be perfect!”</p><p>“Stupid virus,” Bulma sighs. She kicks her feet up on the coffee table, eyeing the television and then sparing a glance at your legs. Her forehead creases as she raises a brow but you pretend not to see her, instead focusing on the warmth radiating from Vegeta’s thighs.</p><p>The liquor coursing through your veins only heightens your awareness of his closeness. Your hands ache in your lap to feel the intensity of his rippling muscles as he writhes beneath you, mouth agape and hands traveling.</p><p>Vegeta’s palm rests on the top of your thigh, controller in the other hand. He gives you a sideways glance and the deepness of his eyes makes your stomach churn, your core igniting under his gaze. It takes all that remains of your sobriety to sit still instead of straddling him in front of everyone.</p><p>You stand, offering to grab extra drinks for everyone. Vegeta hands you his glass, and Bulma asks for another wine cooler. Chi Chi is already passed out on the couch on the other side of the room, small snores parting her lips. You can’t help but laugh as you turn to he kitchen, readying everyone’s drinks. You take a spare shot just for the heck of it, juggling all of the glasses in your hands, holding them steady against your chest.</p><p>“Okay,” you murmur, rounding the corner to return to the gaming room with fresh rounds of alcohol.</p><p>What you don’t expect to see is Vegeta and Bulma sitting <em>very close</em>, her hand on his bicep as she smiles. Her eyes close and he makes a comment you don’t hear that causes her to giggle and blush.</p><p>Your heart drops into your stomach and you don’t know how you don’t spill the drinks all over the floor. You walk forward and hold out their glasses, forcing a smile on your face.</p><p>You’re able to walk out of the room without anyone knowing, and somehow that makes it all the more upsetting. The trek to the small window space isn’t far, but it puts enough distance between you and the pair you didn’t expect that you feel you can bare your soul to the moonlight.</p><p>You settle in the window sill, tilting your forehead against the glass as you gaze up at the pale moon. You sigh before taking a long drag of your strong concoction. You’re glad you stubbed your toe on the liquor, pouring yourself a much more intense drink than you originally intended.</p><p>“Stupid Super Saiyan,” you grumble, licking your lips as you try to count the stars as a distraction.</p><p>You should have known better - he said it himself, you’re nothing but a distraction. You are a play thing for him to do with how he likes until this quarantine is over and life goes back to normal.</p><p>You had always assumed he and Bulma would end up together in some form or capacity. Vegeta spends every day of his life at Capsule Corporation, it’s only fitting that he’d end up shackled to the owner of the empire. Besides, she’s smart and beautiful and funny, everything a strong-willed Saiyan might want in a partner.</p><p>Biting your lip, you fight back tears. Being around beautiful, strong women such a Bulma and Chi Chi makes it very difficult to feel empowered at times. You look down at your hands, wondering how in the world you thought you could ever stand up next to them as a viable Saiyan partner.</p><p>When you hear footsteps, you sniffle and dry up your tears with your shirtsleeve, attempting to appear normal. The lump in your throat grows when you hear Vegeta clear his throat.</p><p>“Think you could hide from me?” His voice is oozing with confidence, and you’d let it make you slick if you weren’t so caught up in your own emotions. The chuckle that leaves your throat is only half there, falling short as your smile falls.</p><p>His hand slips into the hair at the base of your neck, “I looked up and saw you were missing, thought you might be here.”</p><p>“Yeah, just wanted to clear my head,” you reach upward and tug his hand down by the wrist, putting it back by his side. You smile up at him, but you can’t bear to look him in the eyes, so you turn your head back to look at the moon.</p><p>Vegeta takes the hint and sits in the window sill opposite to you, kicking his feet up so his boots are close to your knees. He tilts his head, resting his temple against the glass as he considers you, eyes traveling over your body to try and gauge your demeanor so he knows how to approach you.</p><p>He swallows thickly, taking a breath, “Did you know that Planet Sadalla had three moons?”</p><p>You tilt your head, “N-No, I didn’t.”</p><p>“Yes, it made it easy to defend, given Saiyans could turn into the great ape form from anywhere on the planet.” Vegeta nudges your thigh with his boot, “And also it meant we had more night light to work with so we were able to work longer hours, rotating shifts around the clock.”</p><p>“How do you know all of this?” you ask, “I thought you were taken from Planet Vegeta as a child, you would have never even known of Planet Sadalla.”</p><p>Vegeta chuckles, shaking his head, “You’re observant, aren’t you? No, I never lived on Planet Sadalla, but I traveled with Saiyans much older than me who had spent time there, or their ancestors had lived there. I was a child when Planet Vegeta was destroyed by that bastard Frieza.”</p><p>This is the most you’ve ever heard Vegeta string together in a conversation before, and you’re not sure if it’s the alcohol that’s loosening his lips, or if it’s the sad expression he’s trying to wipe off of your face.</p><p>“That must have been awful for you,” you murmur, looking down at your lap so he doesn’t see the tears gathering in your eyes at the idea of what he went through. “Losing your race - your family, your people.”</p><p>The tension in his shoulders drops and he swigs from the remainder of his glass, setting the crystalline cup off to the side. His eyes momentarily roll back in his head as the liquor drips down his veins like honey, slowly making it’s way to his extremities. Vegeta’s body feels heavy and he’s not sure why other mortals would ever want to give their actions over to some foreign substance. His hands feel like they are not his own, weighted by his sides.</p><p>“I-I don’t remember it,” Vegeta blurts, eyes wide. He swallows, “All I remember was being told it happened.”</p><p>He resituates himself against the window sill, leaning his shoulders back so he can get a better glance at the stars, “I only knew my father from a third-person’s view. As soon as my power level was predicted, I was shipped off to live with the soldiers. They’re the ones who raised me.”</p><p>You reach across to touch his shin, a small grin on your lips, “Sounds like a lonely life.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t know any better,” he admits.</p><p>A silence stretches between the two of you as you watch the moon shift in the night, the stars like a glittering background to the blackened sky. You can almost smell the night air, the dew settling on the ground as the night continues on and morning gets closer. </p><p>Vegeta is practically brooding beside you, his arms crossed over his chest as he sits in the quiet. He’s watching you closely, checking your every twitch of a muscle, waiting for you to open your mouth so he can continue to talk to you; to dive deeper into the way you’re acting and why.</p><p>“What did I do?”</p><p>Your head snaps to the side to look him in the eye.</p><p>He’s stifling a growl deep in his throat, “I-I know something is going on. You’ve changed.”</p><p>The way the liquor is affecting his body makes you wonder how much of his dialogue is genuine, or if it’s only flowing this way because he’s had too much of that special alcohol.</p><p>“Nothing is going on, Vegeta,” you reassure him with a gentle shake of your head. He leans forward and grabs your hand, “Seriously. What.”</p><p>You squeeze him softly, brushing your thumb over the back of his palm. There is a fleeting thought of yours that tells you this will be the last time you feel his touch.</p><p>“I just didn’t realize you and Bulma were together, that’s all.”</p><p>“B-Bulma?!” Vegeta’s face screws up in a mixture of disgust and confusion. He bites the inside of his cheek, “Y-You can’t be serious.”</p><p>Raising a brow, you nod, “Of course. I mean, you guys are real close. You spend so much time at Capsule Corp, it just makes sense.”</p><p>“You think I would choose a life-mate out of <em>convenience</em>?” Vegeta scoffs, “Surely you think higher of me.”</p><p>“Life-mate?” you echo his wording with a tilt of your head.</p><p>Vegeta’s face goes bright red once he realizes his drunken mistake. He starts to stutter to try and take the statement back, but he’s too late - you’re too invested. You lean forward, blinking a few times before repeating the word once more.</p><p>He growls, closing his eyes tightly, “Yes, life-mate. Saiyans choose one partner for the remainder of their life.”</p><p>Your jaw hangs open just slightly, processing the statement. You have to wonder why he’s toying with you, then, if he doesn’t see you as his life-mate. Maybe the human ways have influenced him into this game you’ve been playing for the last few days.</p><p>“Wow, that’s beautiful,” you murmur. You turn back to the stars and smile, thinking of what that kind of certainty would feel like. It’s so easy to give up and move on during the current times; the concrete nature of the Saiyan relationship standards wraps your chest in some sort of secure feeling.</p><p>Not that you’ll get to enjoy it, anyway.</p><p>There are only two of-age Saiyans, and one of them has already locked himself into a life-mate.</p><p>“So,” you drawl the word, “you and Bulma <em>aren’t </em>together?”</p><p>Vegeta practically spats at you, rolling his eyes. He huffs, “No, for the last time! Bulma is a nuisance. The only thing she’s good for is fixing up the gravity room, giving me a new space to train.”</p><p>“Well that’s harsh.” You take a deep breath and try to think through your next words, “Bulma is pretty amazing.”</p><p>The prince snorts, “Listen. Bulma is a genius. But that’s about it.”</p><p>“Are you kidding me?” You can’t help the laugh that parts your lips, wrinkles at the corners of your eyes. “Bulma is the literal <em>entire package</em>.”</p><p>Vegeta wraps his palm around your calf, pinching you gently with his thumb, “Wait, are you <em>jealous</em>?”</p><p>“What?!” you squeak. “N-No, I’m not-</p><p>“You’re jealous of <em>Bulma</em>?” Vegeta is cackling now, clutching his stomach as he leans back into the window pane. He shakes his head, “I cannot believe a woman with all of your talent and wiles would be intimidated by <em>Bulma Briefs</em>.”</p><p>You reach forward and punch him on the leg, “Vegeta! Shut up!”</p><p>He’s laughing and you think you’re finally seeing the <em>real </em>Prince Vegeta - one who is not distracted by pride and anger, but instead one who can let the tension roll off his back and chuckle when things are funny.</p><p>“She’s beautiful, and smart, and the richest woman on the planet! What <em>isn’t </em>there to be jealous of?!” You curl your hands into fists, glaring at him, “Plus she’s got that gravity room all setup for you. She gives you everything you need.”</p><p>The liquor is making your lips loose, but you can’t regret it until your words are already out in the open. You chew on your bottom lip and curl your toes underneath your bottom, shifting in the window sill.</p><p>Sighing, Vegeta licks his lips, “Bulma is a good woman, she’ll find a suitable partner. More often than not she just pisses me off.”</p><p>You try not to laugh at the whole situation, but restrain yourself when Vegeta opens his mouth again, “She and I were talking about a way to improve the gravity room, silly woman. She’s been doing some research while we’ve been in quarantine, and she wanted my thoughts.”</p><p>“Oh,” is all you can muster.</p><p>There is a long moment where Vegeta just stares at you, a playful smirk on his lips. You want to be tiny, insignificant, in this very scenario. You want to minimize yourself to dust so you don’t have to face the consequences of your admission.</p><p>What comes next is unexpected - Vegeta leans forward to grab you by the waist, pulling you into him so you’re straddling his lap.</p><p>Your hands rest on his shoulders, eyes wide as he holds you steady at the waist. His pupils are blown wide, the super strength alcohol still hanging in his blood like a leech. You have to assume that’s why he’s so amorous now, why he’s so willing to take ahold of you outside of the confines of your bedroom.</p><p>“Are you sure?” you ask, your thumbs brushing over the column of his throat, eyes unable to meet his. “I-I mean, haven’t you heard Roshi talk about her tits?”</p><p>Vegeta’s brows furrow, an amused smile nudging at the corners of his mouth. You grunt, tensing your thighs in frustration, “I mean, she’s all trim and nice and perky and I”m just.. dense.”</p><p>It’s true. You don’t have the perfect body form, not like Bulma. She’s built in all the right places, her physique and form practically perfect. You’re not sure you could ever get your body to look like hers, no matter how hard you tried.</p><p>“So?” Vegeta chuckles, “She’s too frail, I think she’d fall over in a fight. Your punches actually have some heft behind them. It’s rather impressive.”</p><p>Your cheeks burn bright at the compliment. You’ve never been compared to Bulma in such a positive way before and it feels rather foreign. You roll the words around on your tongue, tasting them and relishing in the serotonin they pump into your veins.</p><p>“Will you tell me more about the Saiyans?” you ask quietly, reaching to cup his neck with one hand, the other toying with his shirt.</p><p>And so the night goes.</p><p>You learn facts about the Saiyans - like how they bartered for all of their goods and made their own clothes. You discover his favorite food and fighting form. He even delves in a little into the way that he felt working under Frieza - being enslaved by the very man who murdered his planet and subsequently, his race.</p><p>“Having to listen to his every order,” Vegeta grimaces, turning away from you. “Feeling less than, well, <em>Saiyan</em>. I don’t even recognize the person I was then.”</p><p>You find yourself leaning forward, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. You cup his cheeks and he gasps at the tenderness, his arms reaching around to hold you by the torso. His palms splay against the planes of your shoulders, pressing your chest flat to him.</p><p>The kiss is nothing if not benign. It does not carry the weight of what is to come next, or what is promised in result of it. It is merely a simple kiss, an affectionate gesture with no strings attached. You pull away with a small, soft sound, eyes glazed over at the sincerity of the action.</p><p>“I quite like the person you are now,” you murmur, hooded lids looking him in the eyes. </p><p>He tilts his head and smiles lazily, “Yeah, I think I do too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. DAY SEVEN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’ve been making out for what feels like hours, even if it’s only been a little while. Your lips are sore and your hands are searching for more than you can find in this little nook where anyone could stumble upon you.</p><p>“Do you-”</p><p>“<em>Yes</em>.”</p><p>Vegeta smirks as he picks you up by the thighs, unwilling to break your kiss as he walks you to your room. Luckily you don’t have to run into any of the others, your mouths melded together until you hear the beeping of a door.</p><p>This time, it’s his room. You can tell because it smells overwhelmingly like him. The second his scent hits your nose, you feel a wash of arousal curl around your spine. Your hands are in his hair and he wastes no time in falling back to the bed, allowing you to stay straddled around him as he settles.</p><p>You both taste like alcohol, but you get a secondhand buzz from the super liquor that is still sitting on his tongue. You know why humans aren’t allowed to drink it - if you’re able to feel its effects by tongue-kissing someone whose drank it, there’s no telling what it would do to you firsthand.</p><p>Vegeta’s amorous nature is amplified by the liquor mixing with his blood. He’s hot, so hot that it makes your skin pink. Your hands cannot find a good enough patch of skin, searching all around him for some sort of home for your fingertips. All you want is to map him out in your mind so you’re unable to forget him. </p><p>The pads of your fingers stroll over his collar bones and the dip before you get to his shoulders, the base of his throat. You feel his pulse flicker beneath your touch and you wonder if you have the same effect on him that he does on you. </p><p>He makes you want to do stupid things, to give up every inhibition you’ve ever had and let him take you wherever he wants to go. Vegeta is sturdy, like a rock despite the sand, and you know that he could provide you with that same stability if you were to ever become worthy of his heart.</p><p>“Damn,” he hums as you start to roll your hips lazily. You want to rock against him while you’re buried to the cervix, taking all of him as he engulfs you in every sense of the word.</p><p>You nip at his jaw, “You could have it if you’d just ask.”</p><p>Vegeta growls, lurching forward to bite the curve of your neck, his hips rutting upward into you. You whimper at the sudden impact, eyes rolling back in your head as the plea sits on the tip of your tongue. If this weren’t a battle of resolve, you’d be splayed out under him, panting as you beg for him.</p><p>You decide to use that image of yourself to tell him what he could have if he’d just buckle and beg.</p><p>“You know how good your name would sound coming from my mouth?” You grip him by the neck and murmur the words into his temple, your bottom lip brushing his ear. “I’d lay there and take it, take all of you. Let you fuck me into the mattress until I’ve got nothing left, until you’ve fucked me ‘til I’m empty.”</p><p>Vegeta is holding back a moan, you can tell by the way his throat bobs. You smirk and lick up the length of his neck, curling your tongue against his ear before whining a little theatrically as you match the stroke of his hips with your own.</p><p>“You could have me if you really wanted,” you mumble, blowing a chilling breath over his damp skin, “all you’ve got to do is put aside your pride and beg for it, Prince.”</p><p>Vegeta’s body tenses and you swear you’ve got him right on the edge. Maybe the alcohol is playing it up for you, but you don’t care. Anything to get him to submit and beg to feel you all around him, your mouth and your hands and your thighs surrounding him as you take him full on.</p><p>“Fuck you, you little bitch,” Vegeta grunts as he snatches you by the hips, hands digging into the soft flesh of your ass. “Fuckin’ know what you do to me and here you are.. <em>shit</em>.”</p><p>You’re not sure why his harsh tone makes you reel forward, clutching onto him like an animal, but it eggs him on and he’s obliterating your clothed pussy with the hard on hidden under the thin fabric of a pair of sweatpants. You busy your hands in his hair to keep your touch away from the dip of his hips. </p><p>“Make you pay for that,” he mumbles into your shoulder, holding you steady, “you okay with that?”</p><p>You barely have the strength to nod, his hold overwhelming. You want to melt into his touch, to let him take you and mold you with his intentions, turning you into a creature of his own desires. You’re not sure how long any type of resolve would last with him, whether this little game was going on or not.</p><p>As soon as he can tell your head is bobbing in an answer, his large palm slaps one side of your ass ten times in a row, and you count them. He curses under his breath and then twists your bodies so you’re on top of him, giving him a better hold of your backside. </p><p>“C’mon,” he smirks up at you, brows raised. “Ride me then.”</p><p>You tilt your head because part of you wants to believe that he’s given up and you can yank down the offending clothing that’s keeping his thick thighs from you, but the rest of you says that he is just continuing the torture.</p><p>He shakes his head as if reading your mind, “Nah, baby, gotta keep your clothes on.”</p><p>You whine, ducking your head into his neck. You can feel yourself nearing a subspace, what with his spankings and his voice. It’s hard not to want to submit to everything he says, to let his hands have their way with you while he works you over with his words.</p><p>You roll your hips forward anyway, the feel of his cock underneath you intoxicating enough. You lick over his jugular, nipping at the skin to try and elicit a response from him. </p><p>“Don’t you fuckin’ dare,” Vegeta growls, slapping your ass a few more times.</p><p>Squeezing your eyes shut, you lick your lips and change your rhythm, speeding up slightly before slowing back down. He continues his spankings, unrelenting as you ride him through your clothes.</p><p>“Think you could take me?” He’s patronizing you, you know, but something in his tone makes a chord strike in you and heat pools in your stomach. You keen, scraping your teeth over his neck, and he holds your hips to still you.</p><p>Vegeta runs his knuckles slowly up your sides, teasing you with his touch as he nears your chest. His thumbs press flat against your nipples and you gasp, throwing your head back as your mouth falls open. He chuckles, his mouth ghosting over the prickled skin of your chest.</p><p>He presses open-mouthed kisses, leaving behind little damp tracks, “Can’t wait to feel my cock? Pumping in and out of you?”</p><p>They’re not really questions, are they? Or if they are, you don’t know the answer. Your mind runs rampant with the thoughts of him relentlessly rutting you into the mattress, your cheek under his palm as he fills you to the brim, his hips meeting yours. You know that he would have the stamina of ten times yours, that much he’s told you, but you’re not sure exactly what that would mean in the bedroom. Does that mean he’d need to have sex ten times just to experience the pleasure that a human would?</p><p>“You should just beg for it now, get it over with. We all know whose going to win this little farce.” Vegeta’s hands are gentle as they grope your face, fingertips finding every space of your skin to memorize. He tilts his head, considering you momentarily, before he grips your cheeks between his index and thumb. </p><p>Immediately, your hips pump up into him, the begging taunt on your lips. Your mouth hangs open and he chuckles, “I can feel it, sense it in you. The words are in your chest, just say them.”</p><p>It must be the tipsy stupor, because you do feel the words tumbling from your tongue: <em>Please, whatever it is, please just give it to me.</em></p><p>But then, you remember what it means to be a Saiyan.</p><p>
  <em>Saiyans choose a life mate.</em>
</p><p>You can’t be a life mate. It wouldn’t be fair. You’re no match to the many other strong women Vegeta has encountered in his time on earth. Surely he could find someone similar to Chi Chi, or Bulma, or even Android 18. You can’t offer him everything they can.</p><p>You swallow thickly, the confession falling back down your throat to fester in your belly.</p><p>Vegeta can feel your body tensing and he pulls away from you, eyes focusing in on you. It’s amazing how quickly he can extract himself from the situation to tune into your change in behavior. He touches your lower lip with the pad of his thumb and you close your eyes and feel the warmth of him for just a moment longer.</p><p>“Hey,” he is sitting up, holding you in his arms now.</p><p>He’s so tender, how could he mean anything other than he wants to keep you for the rest of his life? You want to kid yourself into believing that he could take you as a life mate and you allow yourself to wonder what that would look like in a few years.</p><p>You imagine the two of you with some sort of a family, children turning out just as determined as him but maybe with your kindness. They’ll have his eyes and his Saiyan genes, but perhaps they’ll have your nose or your jawline. The two of you could find a space together, settle in and live forever. He’d find a new foe to battle, but you’d both find some semblance of closure together.</p><p>The idea of something so sturdy, immovable, brings tears to your eyes.</p><p>Your chin is between his fingers as he angles your head downward, “Don’t. Not again.”</p><p>You know he’s referencing your conversation from earlier, when you compared yourself to Bulma. His words then echo in your mind, but this time they don’t stick. You can’t find the confidence to say that you are enough, even for him.</p><p>
  <em>The Mighty Prince Vegeta.</em>
</p><p>Surely you are not meant for Saiyan royalty, not meant to be bonded to him for life. What would that even entail? You cannot be sure, and since you are unsure, you find yourself retreating.</p><p>Vegeta cups your cheek and tilts his head towards you for a slow kiss. You feel stars erupt in your belly and you know that you could never get tired of this sensation, but you can’t deprive him of finding a better mate.</p><p>Your eyes struggle to stay open as you mumble, “I don’t want you to make a mistake.”</p><p>His free hand finds yours in your lap and he shakes his head, looking as desperate as you think you’ll ever see him, “What the hell does that mean?”</p><p>“I’m not-” You shake your head, tears surfacing to your eyes.</p><p>Here you are, proving yourself right. Why would he want a whiny earthling who can’t keep her emotions in check? Why would he want to be with someone who gets vulnerable when they think too much? The heat of tears cumulates a headache behind your eyes, your palms beginning to sweat and shake when you spiral into too many thoughts.</p><p>“You,” he grips your hands tight enough to stop the tremors, “are not a mistake. Not for me.”</p><p>You’re shaking your head but he’s kissing you anyway, a surety behind his actions that should cement the way you feel, but instead it instills terror like you’ve never felt. Your entire body begins to tingle, the back of your neck prickling as anxiety takes root in your spine.</p><p>He can feel the detachment you’re trying your hardest to suppress. His eyes wander over your face and what you don’t hear are the screaming thoughts in his mind begging him to figure out what is going on so he can salvage it, what’s left of it. What can he tell you to keep your mind calm and at ease? What can he say to reassure you that this is the furthest thing from a mistake?</p><p>Instead, he kisses you again.</p><p>It’s bruising, this kiss. Your mouth burns with his touch, your teeth clacking together but he obviously doesn’t care. The anguish held in the secrets of his lips demolishes you at the core and you want to patch what you’ve already ruined. Your muscles quiver and you know you’ve made your decision.</p><p>“Saiyans choose a life mate,” you murmur against his mouth as you pull away from the kiss. Your lips are numb and you cover them with your palm.</p><p>If you had to say exactly what happened in that moment, you’d describe it as the entire room going blank. Every bit of heat that he was exuding before is gone, the air cold. The intensity of his eyes fades away to something much more bland, blank even, and you wonder if this is what it looks like to watch someone’s heart break.</p><p>
  <em>“Get out.”</em>
</p><p>You want to be surprised, but you’re not, not really. You have wounded his pride. You’ve taken something his race takes seriously, that is sacred, and you’ve tainted it with your earthling mentality. You’ve sullied something he holds dear, it only makes sense that he would want you gone.</p><p>He turns from you, his nostrils flaring, “I knew I couldn’t trust you with the secrets of the Saiyans. I knew better, and I did it anyway.”</p><p>You feel what’s left of your heart shattering within your chest, the shards sticking into your ribs, stinging like a pain you’ve never felt before. You want to smother him in kisses to try and mend the gaping hole in his heart you’ve torn with your words. </p><p>You reach out for him, but he blocks you with his forearm, “You should go.”</p><p>Vegeta is right. He’s never been angry with you, but you’re not even sure what that should look like. He’s gone super, sure, but he’s never taken anything out on you. You doubt he ever would, even as you sit here and sucker punch him with your inability to commit.</p><p>You stand to your feet, rubbing at your nose and eyes with your sleeves as you slip your shoes back on and ready yourself to leave.</p><p>He surprises you with one last phrase as the door opens: “You would have been a low class Saiyan. It’s no wonder you and Kakarot get along so well.”</p><p>As you step through to the outside world again, it’s like the door between the two of you represents something much heavier than just a slab of metal that separates your bodies until it’s open again. </p><p>It is a parting of ways, a short-lived thrill ride over too soon. You have just hit the crest of the hill, ready to ride through all of the twists and turns until you plummet to the bottom, to the end.</p><p>However, for the two of you, it seems the end has come before the thrill could start.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. DAY EIGHT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You can’t sleep. Everything feels too…<em>much</em>.</p><p>Your heart is beating so loudly that you can hear the thrumming echoing in the sides of your head. Your stomach swirls with anxious acid, bubbling up and threatening to spill out of your throat in the form of sensitive and insensitive words alike. Your hands are sweating, shaking, and no matter what you do with them, they will not still.</p><p>You don’t emerge from your room until much later in the afternoon two days later. You needed a detox from people and you honestly did not want to run into Vegeta if you could help it. His face is the last that you would like to see, despite what your body is telling you.  </p><p>The book you’ve been reading is in your hands as you sit in the living room, curled up on yourself. You are far enough in the book where the main characters are arguing, both of them unyielding out of pride and stupidity alone, and all you can hear on repeat is what Vegeta said to you before you left.</p><p>
  <em>You would have been a low class Saiyan.</em>
</p><p>You wince upon the memory. The harsh line of his lips, the dense muscles of his arms twitching - you’re not sure if he wanted to punch you or hold you. Either would have been fine, you think. You just want to be free of this quarantine, of these walls that seem to get smaller the longer you’re between them. The air tastes acrid, but you may just be imagining it. For all you know, you’ve been imagining everything. You’re not sure what is real, if any of it ever was.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>To say you jump into the air would be an understatement.</p><p>Your blanket falls from your lap, book tossed across the room as you hold your hands up in some semblance of a fighting stance.</p><p>The laugh of the person next to you is not what you would have expected.</p><p>“Sorry,” Tien offers you a hand, “I didn’t mean to startle you.”</p><p>You shake your head, “N-No, I was just really into that book. I should’ve been more aware.”</p><p>Vegeta would admonish you for letting your guard down, for allowing yourself to be taken advantage of. He would glare at you and nudge you around until you were in the right position, until you were holding your arms just right, your legs the perfect distance apart. The thought of it makes your skin tingle with the memory of his burning touch.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Tien asks.</p><p>His voice is just soft enough and you’re just vulnerable enough that it makes you break down in tears.</p><p>Tien catches you, allowing you to crumble into his arms. He’s warm and you didn’t realize how much you’d missed human touch during your self-isolation. You grip his top in your fists and shake your head, “I-I’m tired. And this quarantine is getting to me.”</p><p>“This is about Vegeta though, isn’t it?” Tien asks, brushing your hair away from your face. You had no idea he was this kind - maybe you should’ve been paying more attention to Tien. </p><p>He chuckles when you don’t answer, “Anyone with eyes can see that you two have had something going on, and this quarantine has all but amplified it. I also saw him leave your room last night and he was Super Saiyan. I figured something happened.”</p><p>You wipe at your tears with your sleeves and sigh, “I said some things, he said some things. It’s not that serious, we weren’t serious. It was just a short term way to blow off steam.”</p><p>Tien squeezes your shoulders, “I don’t think I’ve seen Vegeta turn Super Saiyan over something <em>not that serious</em>. Maybe you’re not recognizing it for what it is?”</p><p>He nudges you forward and you find yourself walking the halls with your arm around his waist and his slung across your shoulders. It’s nice to have a friend, someone who will listen with no ulterior motives or desires. You have nothing to second guess, he has nothing to gain. And so, you spill every errant thought that populates in your brain as the pair of you walk through the deserted hallways.</p><p>It’s been close to an hour of you spilling your guts and the two of you laughing before you come across anyone else. </p><p>“If you want to turn around, we can,” Tien murmurs before you get too close.</p><p>You swallow and shake your head, steeling your spine, ready to face this head on. You stare forward, unwilling to even acknowledge the Saiyan Prince you are readying to cross paths with. Your heart leaps into your throat as he gets closer, that overwhelming scent of him filling you up and you find your legs going weak at the joints.</p><p>Every time he had your fragile earthling body in his grasp reels through your mind like a movie you just can’t stop watching. Every moment where his mouth devoured you whole, or his hands were insatiable as his fingertips roamed your body. You don’t know whether to be sick or elated. There is a part of you that feels empty, like the memory is being ripped from your mind as you pass him.</p><p>What you do know is that you hear <em>growling</em>.</p><p>Your eyes snap forward to see Vegeta’s jaw locked as he stands in your way, arms crossed over his chest and hip cocked to the side. The muscles in his jaw are quivering under the stress of his gritted teeth and it makes you shiver. A ghosting of his lips dances over your neck and shoulders, reminding you of how he felt when he would pin you to the wall, his mouth tracing the road map of your body.</p><p>Everything about him <em>screams </em>dominance and power. You know he could kick Tien’s ass, and Tien knows it to. And yet, you don’t feel the weaker fighter move to defend himself, instead leaving his arm around your shoulders as you approach the Saiyan. That alone angers Vegeta and you notice that his face turns to a darker shade of red, his knuckles turning white.</p><p>“What the hell are you two doing?” Vegeta snarls and his voice hits you like a spray of venom. </p><p>Tien nods, “Hi, Vegeta.”</p><p>
  <em>Ever so polite.</em>
</p><p>“We’re just taking a little walk,” Tien shrugs, rubbing the top of your arm at the bicep. “Clearing our heads. This quarantine is a bit overwhelming sometimes.”</p><p>“Maybe for a weakling like <em>you</em>,” Vegeta’s face clearly shows disgust.</p><p>You wince at the remark; whether or not he intended it, his comment also pertains to you, and subsequently, he’s reaffirming that he believes you to be weak. Again, his words stick to your throat like honey, <em>You would be a lower-class Saiyan.</em></p><p>Vegeta turns his body away and looks down on the both of you, brow twitching the longer he stands, “This is but another battle to be won. And I won’t find myself losing to something so simple as a concrete building and a little deadly virus.”</p><p>You’ve had enough. You’re not sure why your meter fills at this remark, but it does. Perhaps it’s been a growing frustration, only now tipping over the edge when you have someone else to stand as a buffer between you. Your hand itches at your side and it is his satisfied smirk that does it in for you.</p><p>The resounding <em>SLAP </em>that echoes in the halls does not leave anyone anything short of speechless.</p><p>You take the moment of distraction to loop your arm through Tien’s elbow and step past Vegeta, your shoulder brushing his as you do so. You tilt your head up, nose high in the air, and do not speak until you are just far enough away that you know he won’t follow.</p><p>“Cut the shit, Saiyan.”</p><p>There’s a spike in energy, electricity crackling as you know his Super Saiyan form threatens to make an appearance, but you force yourself forward in spite of it all. You and Tien continue walking, ignoring the grumbling and cursing coming from behind you. </p><p>A small part of you breaks at the sounds, knowing that you should be the one there to comfort him. You should be the one to hold him around the shoulders when the universe becomes too much, however in this very moment it is you who is landing the final blow, buckling him to his knees. </p><p>You allow yourself to loosen the pressure on your jaw as soon as you round the next corner, your breath parting your lips as you release all of the tension built up in your body. You lean further into Tien and swallow the lump sticking in your throat, “I-I think I’m ready to go back to my room. Walk me?”</p><p>He agrees and you circle around the underground building until you’re passing the common areas, Bulma and Yamcha gathered in the kitchen area. She spots you before you can sneak away and tugs on your sleeve, “Hey! So that party was way lame the other night, you think maybe we could try for a round two?”</p><p>There is a devil on one shoulder, an angel on the other, and currently, you want to listen to the devil. You smirk, narrowing your eyes just slightly, “You know what? That sounds like a <em>great</em> idea. Tien, be my date?”</p><p>The fighter barely has time to scramble together an answer before Yamcha is sidling up next to you to snake his arm around your waist, pulling you just slightly so you’re touching his hip with yours. He looks like he’s fighting a round of giggles, his fingertips buzzing where he palms at your shirt.</p><p>“So, now that you’re not with that deadbeat anymore, you’ve got room for some arm candy, huh?” Yamcha grins stupidly and you <em>really </em>want to slap him, but you restrain yourself. He just doesn’t have the beginnings of a filter and that won’t change any time soon.</p><p>Instead, you nod, “Oh yeah. I’ve got two hands, why don’t you come as my plus two?”</p><p>Yamcha’s face is gaping in response, but you’re already turned towards your room before either of them can give you an answer.</p><p><em>Oh yes,</em> you think, your mind doing everything possible to forget about that stupid Saiyan Prince, <em>this is gonna be fun.</em></p><p>–</p><p>Fun is <em>one word </em>for it.</p><p>You’re three beers, two shots in and you’re having the time of your life.</p><p>Well, as much of a time as you can have in quarantine with limited number of people surrounding you.</p><p>Goku and Chi Chi are mostly watching, spectators at a game they don’t much care to participate in. Chi Chi nurses a glass of wine and Goku takes long drags out of a water bottle. Bulma is on par with you, her words slurred as she passes herself around from person to person in the group. She even lets Roshi have a pass at making a comment about the size of her chest without any recourse.</p><p>You’re pretty sure you’ve kissed Tien at least twice, mostly out of dares from Bulma and the others, but it still makes you giggle. You notice that when you lock lips, even for the briefest of moments, Vegeta borderline growls, hands turning to fists at his sides as his eyes flicker blue. The reaction he gives only spurs you on to do it again and you half-mindedly speculate what his breaking point might be. How long will he allow you to taunt him before he cages you in and reclaims you under a false pretense that everything will be okay when the dust settles?</p><p><em>Good, </em>you think, closing your eyes as you press your hands to Tien’s face, <em>it’s what you deserve.</em></p><p>Yamcha is blitzed out of his mind, opting instead for shots only. He tastes of vodka when you lean forward and kiss the corner of his mouth, giggles spilling uncontrollably from your lips as you do so. If it weren’t for a certain someone brooding in the corner, you would have already forgotten about all of your temporary problems you were trying to make into much larger issues. Regardless of the alcohol, Tien and Yamcha both are decent kissers.</p><p>“Bulma, you’re next!” you laugh and reach forward, taking her by the waist. You bring her in close and notice that her cheeks are bright red, but after her momentary hesitation, she’s grabbing you by the face and kissing you in a way that can only be described as sloppy. You’re both drunk, so you don’t think much of the quality of the kiss, more on the way that it makes everyone stare at you even more so than they were before. Vegeta’s head is tilted slightly so you can see the way his brow quirks upward, a burning scowl down turning his mouth. </p><p>You’re all laughing, the music playing in the background making your hips sway uncontrollably. The alcohol overwhelming your senses reduces your sense of shame down next to nothing, the irregular rhythm of your body a moot point as long as you have a smile on your face. You have just gotten to the point where you can mutter along to the words of the song when you hear Vegeta’s snarling grunt from across the room.</p><p>You wish that he would just go back to his room to sulk instead of sipping on a beer, as if that would do anything. It surely doesn’t do anything for his mood.</p><p>“Tien,” you whine, playing up your drunkenness to see how Vegeta does once you start literally <em>begging </em>another man. “W-Will you make me another drink?”</p><p>The fighter nods, smiling as he takes your cup and makes his way to the kitchen with it. In the meantime, Yamcha slides closer to you, hand sliding up your back to rest on your shoulder, “So, you think, uh, we could get out of here later?”</p><p>You roll your eyes and kiss his cheek, “Oh, Yam’a, you’ll have to try harder than ‘at, love.”</p><p>He looks starstruck at you nonetheless. You brush a hand through his hair before Tien comes back with your drink and another for himself. You sip on it, thankful that he knows how to stub his toe on the liquor. Fighter metabolism must mean that the alcohol sits in their bloodstream for a shorter time span, leaving more room for more alcohol. And right now, your body is begging for anything it can use to escape.</p><p>Bulma grabs you by the wrist when you set down your empty cup a little while later, tugging you into the much more open living room where the music is playing the loudest, the two of you dancing together. You oscillate between dancing back to back and then together, your arms around each other’s bodies. It’s times like this, when you’re so close to someone you might describe as perfection, when you feel your lowest. You see the sparkle in her eyes and the fullness in her face and you know why men fall at her feet. Not to mention you’ve heard she’s good in the sack and she’s filthy rich.</p><p>“Vulgar woman,” a familiar growl resonates from behind you.</p><p>You tilt your head to answer, but it appears he’s not talking to you. The warmth of Bulma’s body is snatched from you and you want to whine at the sudden loss of heat. You turn on your heels and see Vegeta guiding Bulma to dance against him, his mouth touching her ear as he whispers just loud enough for you to be curious.</p><p>The way he says the words makes your heart ache. You never thought you’d be wanton for a nickname such as <em>vulgar woman</em>. You suppose it’s not necessarily about the nickname, rather about the one who is speaking it into existence. </p><p>Your lower lip shakes but Yamcha slips into Bulma’s shadow, arms around your waist in a millisecond, “Hey, you’re pretty cute when you pout.”</p><p>You exaggerate the gesture when you look him in the eyes, tilting your head to appear much more innocent. Yamcha’s hands drift to your ass and you are far too drunk to care what part of you he touches as long as you’re still wearing clothes. He’s harmless enough, and you know that if you needed, you could probably punch him in the nose and he’d leave you alone.</p><p>His palms slip into the back pockets of your jeans, guiding you closer to him as the song changes to something a little more explicit. You have to remember how to swing your hips, your clouded mind fading the longer the liquor has to sit in your system. You really should have taken them up on that second round of greasy food, looking back at it now.</p><p>You grind against him one good time and he curses under his breath, tossing his head back as his hands ghost your hips. Your eyelids are half-closed, but you’re just able to see across the room where Vegeta is glaring holes into your body.</p><p>In that moment, when nothing within you has anymore left to give, you run the tip of your tongue against the seam of your lips and drop your right eye in a wink.</p><p>He’s flustered now, gripping Bulma like she were a punching bag, his jaw tight under the grit of his teeth. He is unable to turn away from you, so you take the attention and exploit it.</p><p>You guide Yamcha’s hands to the front of your body, his palms flat against your belly as you roll into him, tilting your head back so the crown of your head rests on his collar bone. Your free hand tousles into his hair, your bodies flush as the music switches to another beat-heavy song, perfect for you to continue your ministrations.</p><p>However, you pull back from him, “I’m gonna go grab another drink, want one?”</p><p>Yamcha runs his hands through his hair and shakes his head, “Nah, I think I’m good for now.”</p><p>You shrug and make your way into the kitchen, pulling out the liquor from the cabinet. Your eyes spot a specific blue glass bottle and you wonder how dangerous you’re really feeling. Swirling the golden liquid around in the bottle, your angel and devil reappear and every nerve ending in your body is telling you to let the devil win.</p><p>When the devil takes over, you pour yourself the tiniest of shots, knowing that Bulma said this liquor was so strong it could be deadly to humans. Still, the glittering liquid has you curious and you can’t tame the questioning when most of your impulse control has already gone out the window.</p><p>Just as you bring the glass to your lips, you hear shouting coming from the living room.</p><p>“You really should learn how to chill out, Vegeta!”</p><p>You groan, rolling your eyes before you even step foot in the living room. You curl your hand around the glass and your forehead creases as you draw your brows together. They’re arguing like children, grabbing at one another’s clothes as they trade insults.</p><p>“You should learn how to be less of an asshole!” Vegeta snarls, yanking Yamcha by the shirt and dragging him forward. Their foreheads are pressed together and where as Vegeta has narrowed eyes and a flexed jaw, Yamcha’s brows are high on his forehead, pupils swallowed by his irises as the fear grips his shouders.</p><p>Their strength is obviously the opposite of equal, given that Yamcha is practically helpless as Vegeta tugs him around like a ragdoll. You lick your lips and look at the shot in your hand, and a little voice in the back of your mind tells you to take it before all hell breaks loose. Maybe it’ll help you deal with the aftermath of Vegeta versus Yamcha. Maybe it’ll help you fall asleep when the darkness settles in later this evening. </p><p>You make the mistake of coughing before downing the shot, giving everyone in the room just enough time to notice what you’re drinking before it slips past your tongue and down the base of your throat.</p><p>Vegeta steps towards you, eyes wide as he registers what you’ve just done to yourself. He holds a hand toward your body, as if he could turn back time and grab the glass before you ever touched it to your lips.</p><p>The effects are immediate, your eyes glazing over as your whole being rolls with heat. You’ve never felt so torn between needing to lie down and wanting to run a thousand miles per hour before in your life. You want to giggle, but the serious expression on Vegeta’s face makes your blood run cold.</p><p>“She can handle herself, man,” Yamcha pushes Vegeta away from him while he’s distracted, shoving him by the shoulders. “And if she can’t, I can handle her.”</p><p>The suggestive laugh has no more than left his lips before Yamcha is being thrown across the room.</p><p>His body dents the concrete wall, Vegeta’s palm generating a bright blue orb of energy to aim at the earthling, “What did you say, asshole?”</p><p>Yamcha is squealing something akin to an apology but Vegeta does not care. He holds his hand up in midair, the heat surrounding the blast able to be felt throughout the whole room. Your skin prickles at the scene, chest blooming with the sizzling electricity of his power as it crackles in midair.</p><p>The weak fighter is holding his hands up in surrender, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. But, he doesn’t have the chance to beg for forgiveness because Vegeta is being hauled out of the room.</p><p>Your fist is curled into his shirt and you’re surprised that he follows you with little protest. His fist closes around the blue energy orb and you feel the heat disappear as it dissipates under the pads of his fingertips.</p><p>“Wha’ the <em>hell </em>is wrong with you?” you spat as soon as you’re away from the crowd. Your nostrils flare as you poke your fingertip into his chest .</p><p>Or, well, you <em>try</em>.</p><p>You can’t see straight and so you end up brushing your index finger over his nipple instead. He grunts in dissatisfaction but does not shove you away as you expect. You try to purse your lips with no avail, but he’s already huffing and puffing before you can realize that you care too much.</p><p>“You’re the one with a death wish!” Vegeta grabs you by the wrist, pulling you closer to inspect your face. He grits his teeth together when he sees the dilation of your pupils, a little tendril of fear wrapping around his heart, restricting it. He grits his teeth while he looks over your features to see if there are any other signs of death looming over you like a shadow.</p><p>You slap him across the face but it’s too weak to do much of anything. You cross your arms over your chest and stamp your foot into the ground, “You got’a lot ‘o nerve! Comin’ at me like this! You could’a <em>killed</em> Yamcha!”</p><p>“Serves him right, groping on you like that,” he mumbles, unable to comment on your slurred voice like he normally would. It’s just a reminder that he may have another mess to clean up; only this is one he did not make. At least, not intentionally. </p><p>Vegeta mirrors your position, his arms against his chest as he makes a small path that he can pace in front of you. “I can’t believe you would let yourself fall under the influence of such a <em>stupid, pointless </em>warrior! He is but a bug underneath your boot!”</p><p>You lean forward to slap at him again, but he catches your forearm before you can make contact. You grunt, tugging yourself from his grasp with no success. The base of your throat bobs as emotions well up in your chest.</p><p>And something feels funny. You think you’re just getting a headache from all of the alcohol coupled with the lack of food, because your temples are pulsing to the point of piercing spasms.</p><p>You squeeze your eyelids together and shake your head, “Y-You don’t get, ugh, you don’t get to decide who is a bug to me, ‘Geeta!”</p><p>“Hey, are you-”</p><p>“I don’t care about your opinion, okay!” You use your other arm to elbow him in the chest, having to take a step closer to come in contact with him. You try your hardest to glare up at him, narrowing your eyes, “The last thing I need is you killing what few options I still have left!”</p><p>“Yamcha is not even an <em>option</em>!” Vegeta’s voice is dripping with disgust, his mouth screwed in a grimace. He licks his lips, “You are so much better than that pathetic excuse of a fighter.”</p><p>The little voice that told you to take that shot is now telling you to swallow him whole, to take him for all he’s worth one last time to prove to him what he’s lost.</p><p>It seems that he has the same idea, because you two mutually surge forward, meeting in the middle in some sort of miniature explosion as your mouths collide.</p><p>“Fuck,” he mutters as your mouth travels from the corner of his lips to his jaw almost immediately, making quick work of the thin skin of his neck. You moan and the vibrations shake him to the core, his ankles quivering in imbalance. </p><p>Vegeta walks you back against the wall, pinning you by his hips harshly enough that you’re sure it will leave bruises tomorrow morning. He dips his hands beneath your shirt, “Even when you’re with someone else, you’re still imagining it were me, aren’t you?”</p><p>Your core ignites and no matter how much you want to step on his toe and tell him he’s wrong, you know that he’s speaking the truth. Despite dancing with Yamcha, all you could imagine were Vegeta’s thick arms holding you and his mouth against your skin.</p><p>“He can’t give you what I can, though, can he?” he taunts, yanking you by the hair so you have to look him in the eyes.</p><p>The way your throat bobs mixed with the glassy look in your eyes tells him all he needs to know. You’re more than convinced that Vegeta is the superior partner, and that’s the only kindling he needs to work the fire between the two of you up into a full blaze.</p><p>“Spread your legs for me,” he grunts before claiming your mouth in another kiss. This one is harsher than the last, and you think you taste blood. His teeth nip at you mercilessly and you somehow find the strength to pry your legs apart from one another so he can slip the knuckle of his thumb between the fabric of your jeans and your underwear.</p><p>When his thumb passes over the soaked heat of your core, he falters. You use it to your advantage, passing your tongue between his lips to lick at the inside of him. He bites down on your tongue to still you, your whole body turning rigid at the feel of his fangs tearing into the fleshiest part of your tongue.</p><p>Vegeta sucks your tongue one good time before he rolls his hips into you, snapping upward so you can feel the bulge of his cock against your thigh. You whine at the sensation, throwing your head back, “V-Vegeta, please.”</p><p>“Please what?” he tilts his head, a devilish grin on his lips. “Do I hear you begging for me?”</p><p>Suddenly, his free hand comes to cover your mouth, the other still working at you through your panties, unable to touch you without the pleas breaking the silent deal the two of you have created. It’s as if he wants you to work even harder for the end goal, making it so you would have to scream through the barrier of his palm so he could hear you begging for what you truly want.</p><p>He chuckles, nosing over your jugular, “I told you I’d have you begging, angel. If you’d just give me time.”</p><p>You lick his palm, sliding your tongue between his fingers to lick at the curve of his knuckle, trying to find something, anything, to relieve yourself of the coiling arousal writhing in your belly. You suck his middle finger into your mouth and bob your head up and down. He meets the rhythm with the knuckle finding purchase in the slick of your underwear and you’re both panting alongside one another within seconds.</p><p>“You think he can give you what you need, you desperate little thing?” Vegeta curls his finger upward, brushing over your clit. “I haven’t even fucked you yet and you’re already gone for me. Aren’t you?”</p><p>“Fuck you,”  you manage to mumble around the thickness of his finger.</p><p>His laughter is something pure in this moment, but your mind can hardly register it. Your temples start to throb but you continue to lick and bite at his finger, forcing him to think about what your mouth around other parts of his body might entail.</p><p>The open mouthed kiss he presses to the curve of your neck makes you whine but he’s not done, murmuring against your skin as he maneuvers all around you like a wave crashing on the shore - suffocating you for a moment before relenting to allow you a mere second to breathe, only to take you over again.</p><p>“You could,” he murmurs in response. His tongue licks over the shell of your ear, tugging your earlobe between his teeth before releasing you with a small nibble, “All you have to do is ask me for it again, babygirl, and I’ll give it to you right here.”</p><p>You pull yourself away from his finger and turn to try and look at him, but he’s too busy working at the skin of your neck, “It’s not about begging anymore, Prince. All I want is-<em>ah</em>.”</p><p>The way his knuckle glides over your sensitive folds sends your mind into a state of pure bliss. You wonder how this variation of touching you could have such an effect, and then you continue to wonder what that means his real, full, touch would encompass. Your toes curl at the thought of him buried knuckle deep in your pussy, curling his fingers to bring you to the cusp of something great. He’d work you to the edge and then help you through the aftershocks only to start it all over again.</p><p>You see stars as his tongue maps over the veins in your neck, but they feel a little different this time. Usually you can focus if you try hard enough, but now they won’t go away no matter how many times you blink.</p><p>“Vegeta?” you call, your voice sounding faraway even in your own ears. You try to say his name again, but your voice is like sandpaper in your throat.</p><p>“C’mon, louder, I want Yamcha to hear you.” Vegeta coaxes you along, trailing his hand down your side before gripping you by the waist to hold you in place. He chuckles, tilting back to look at his handiwork. His eyes catch yours and all of the bravado fades the moment he realizes why you were calling his name.</p><p>You fall forward to your knees, clutching your head on either side. The world is spinning and nothing you do will get it to stop. And when you close your eyes, it’s thousands of times worse as the blackness tries to drag you under.</p><p>“V-Vegeta,” you pant, trying to search for him as your vision clouds. You start to feel your heartbeat racing within your chest and you wonder if it’s possible for your blood to be pumping <em>too fast</em>. The weight of your tongue in your mouth makes it impossible to cry out for him again and instead you opt for trying to seek him out with your hands.</p><p>He finds you quickly, and you’re thankful you can at least still feel his hands as they wash over your body. Vegeta is desperate as you sway in his grasp. He’s not used to feeling insignificant, but now he’s not sure if anything he’s ever done might compare to what he does next.</p><p>“I’m taking you to Bulma,” he mutters, gripping you around the thighs and the back, cradling you to him as he flies down the hallways. “Keep your eyes on me.”</p><p>You would do as he tells you, but it’s just so hard. Your eyes are relentless, begging to shut so you can take a quick nap.</p><p>“Sleepy,” you mumble into the skin of his neck where he’s got you tucked. He’s turning down different hallways and the curves make you sick to your stomach. You have to consider what he might do to you if you were to puke in his arms.</p><p>His nose is in your hair, voice desperate with hoarseness, “Stay awake, okay? Look at me.”</p><p>You’re blinking slowly, irises unable to focus as your pupils swallow them whole. His heart beat is fast, you can feel it under your cheek. You lick your lips but your tongue goes limp, hanging from your mouth as it swells.</p><p>“Shit,” Vegeta’s voice is dejected enough that you can tell he’s worried.</p><p>Your eyes are crossed when you try to make eye contact with him, “I-Is e’rything okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, sweetheart, everything is fine.”</p><p>And yet, the way he palms at your face makes you wonder if he’s lying.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>